


NCIS: Gibbs's Vampire

by AmbrosiaRho



Series: NCIS Crossover [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angels, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Multi, Sexual Content, Supernatural Elements, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-01-19 18:36:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1479889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbrosiaRho/pseuds/AmbrosiaRho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs, a guy that trust few people. When those he cares about are in danger he finds them being saved by the person he least expected to help them. Faith had planned on just visiting her long time human friend. But when the building is she is in attacked and her friend ends up in danger she had to quit playing the human girl and use her powers to save them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Attacking NCIS

**Author's Note:**

> Faith's story has progressed under my fanfictions since the show has aired. The basis is still the same, but a lot has happened and changed since the show. It is the same with Angelus.
> 
> Also I am rewriting the story, trying to make it better. So please bare with me as a lot of this is still rough.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faith makes a trip to NCIS headquarters to visit her friend, but things take a turn for the worse when the building falls under attack.

Faith moved her body to the music as she ran her hands over herself. She was currently alone in the lab where her dear friend Abby Sciuto worked. When she had arrived in D.C. the day before she made plans to visit her friend, but Abby was always working. So this time she decided to surprise her with a trip to her work. However, Faith had known little of where her friend worked until she showed up today.

For anyone else getting in it would have been hard. But she had a way with persuasion, especially that of the male gender. So it wasn't long before she was walking down the halls of the NCIS building to her friend's lab.

Right now Abby was in another part of the building doing or getting something. Which left her alone in the lab. Playing the good girl she simply took out her phone, popped in her earbuds, and cranked up her music. Which is why she was now dancing alone.

Even though her body was into the music her senses were ablaze with everything going on in the building. It had been tricky coming here. For there was always someone after her at some point in time or another. She knew she had hidden her presence from most beings. But there were a select few people she couldn't magically mask herself from. She just hoped they didn't try to come after her anytime soon. She didn't want to give herself away to her friend.

Abby was on a list of humans Faith kept as friends. She normally stayed away from them due to her true side, but she couldn't stay away from Abby. So here she was.

She was enjoying this time to relax her body with dance, when she was interrupted. Before she even turned around she felt two people behind her. When she finally did turn around she came face to face with two men gawking at her. Suddenly another walked up behind them and smack them upside the head. Abby smirked as she walked passed everyone to get to her computer. Faith did her best to hide the smirk on her lips as she pulled her earbuds out.

"Abby?" the one that did the smacking said. Even though he only said one word she could here the question behind it. He wanted to know who she was and what she was doing here.

"Oh right. Sorry Gibbs. Gibbs, Tony, McGee. This is Faith. Faith this is Gibbs, Tony, and McGee. Faith is a friend of mine from way back when," Abby said as she pointed to each person in turn.

"Well I would like to think we were more then friends for a while there." Faith smirked playfully.

Abby smirked back before turning to her computer.

Faith could see the thoughts of Tony and McGee and how they were trying to figure out in which way she had meant. Gibbs on the other hand didn't seem to bite. Judging by his thoughts the silver fox known as Gibbs was more of a respectable man. Though respectable or not a man was a man, and if there was one thing Faith had been good at before and after her life had changed it was the ability to take any man and get them to fall prey to her every whim. She knew getting Tony and McGee would be easy, but Gibbs. That was another story. A challenge almost. And she loved challenges.

She tuned out what was being said by everyone as she wondered the lab. She felt the watchful eyes of Gibbs on her at all times. He didn't trust her. Which was alright because she didn't trust him either. Sure Abby held the man in high regard, but that didn't mean shit to her. The only people she trusted was the ones that had proven to her that she could trust them. And she highly doubted she was going to be here long enough for such a thing to happen with Abby's friends.

She was still wondering the lab when she felt something...off. Someone was coming, and they weren't friendly. The problem was she couldn't tell yet if they were humans or not. Or who their target was.

"Fuck me," she grumbled to herself as the power cut off.

She wasn't sure what to do, if this was an attack on her she would have to either fight or get captured. If it wasn't she could not fight, and risk getting captured still or fight and well hurt a lot of humans. Innocent or not she tried her best not to hurt humans.

Now was not yet the time to worry about that. She had to act as human as possible, so she pretended to be worried about what was going on. Asking things like if this was normal and so on. But really she was mentally checking herself to see how many weapons she had on her. The answer was not as many as she would like, but she would deal.

The next question was what part would she play in what was going on? Did she try to sneak past silver fox and fight? Or stay here and play helpless girl as was likely expected of her. She really didn't want to act all helpless. Mostly because it made her look that way. But if she did fight, she had to be careful of the people in the building. She couldn't get caught. Luckily the lights were out, which helped her some. The important one was her favorite Jackal knife, that someone very special had given her.

As soon as the lights had gone out the guys in the room were on their toes. Reaching for their guns and looking around. Gibbs told Abby to lock her door behind them and not answer it for anyone. No one spoke to her though. It was likely assumed she would do the same as Abby. So she stayed quiet as they ran out of the room, with Abby locking the door behind them. Guess now she couldn't just "slip" out. Abby would surely notice if she turned up missing.

"I'm so sorry this happened Faith," Abby said in her comforting tone.

"It's cool Abs. You know how I thrive on action." Faith wiggled her eyebrows but Abby frowned. So she went over and hugged her.

"Maybe we should move away from the door, just in case you know."

She knew they would try to bust in through the door, she could feel it, the question was how they would do it.

Nodding Abby moved them away from the door over to her computer. "Maybe I can see what's going on from our cameras," she mumbled to herself.

But Faith was focusing on the door. Someone was coming. And they were not Tony, Gibbs, or Mc...whatever his name was. She heard Abby say something about the cameras being out. Go figure. She wasn't really paying attention though. She was counting heartbeats. Abby was one. Then there was about three on the other side of the door. No four. Now three again. So they weren't good guys. It was a few minutes later that two of the heartbeats took off. They must have been helping the one with something.

As Abby kept rambling off she moved back from where she was standing. After about three steps the door blew up. She took the chance to jump up onto a table before using the momentum to jump into a ceiling corner. A good place to hide, while she waited for the perfect time to attack their attacker. Luckily she was more than a vampire.

She heard more heartbeats come running down the hall, but she didn't pay attention to that. She was more focused on the man coming into the lab. The man was dressed for action and had a gun in one hand and a flashlight in the other. Which he was moving back and forth, that is until he spotted Abby laying on the ground.

As he slowly made his way over to her Faith grabbed her Jackal knife from it's hiding place in her boots, and placed it between her teeth. When the timing was right she silently jumped down and snuck up behind him. Right as he was about to shoot Abby she placed her hand over his mouth and slit his throat. Hearing something behind her she spun around to see none other than Gibbs. Luckily he hadn't seen everything. Just her saving Abby from being killed. His respect for her seemed to go up some, but she wasn't paying attention to that. She was watching the shadows behind him.

When she noticed the figure moving behind him wasn't friendly she grabbed a throwing knife from her boot and in one swift motion tossed it. Gibbs only had time to bring his gun up, for he thought she had thrown it at him, but then he noticed he hadn't been hit and turned around to see a guy with a knife in his head. She could almost feel his trust in her rising.

"Get Abby down to Ducky. I will take care of these fools," Faith said moving past him and grabbing her knife out of the dead body. She didn't give him time to respond. Sure she wasn't "supposed" to do this, but she was tired of playing games. And yes she had killed two humans. But fuck it was kind of hard not to. What was she gonna do, let them kill others? No. Enough people were dying as it was. Plus Abby would have been heartbroken if Gibbs had died like that.

She moved silently down that hall, like a deadly shadow. It wasn't that hard for her to blend in with the shadows. A benefit of being a vampire. The shadows were your friend. Allowing you to hide in their cover to stalk your prey without being seen or heard.

She did her best to not kill anyone, sticking to stabbing them in places that stopped them, but didn't kill them. Though in most cases she wasn't so lucky. She was going down a hallway when she heard a fight between two people. One seemed to be a not so good guy. Which means the other was someone that worked here. She wasn't going to get involved but the not so good guy knocked the gun away from the other. Not wanting anymore of the people Abby worked with to die, Faith moved over with vampire speed. She grabbed the guy and tossed him into the wall. The guy bounced back and tried to hit her with a right uppercut, but she blocked it. She hit him with a left uppercut to his ribs, a right to his face, then she snapped the humans neck like it was nothing. She then picked up the fallen gun and turned to hand it back to the guy she had saved. The face that greeted her was none other than Mc...whatever his name was.

"Thank you," he said in his boyish voice.

She could see his surprise in what she did and how she moved. God how many of these guys was she going save tonight? She then heard something very disturbing from down below, where the morgue was. She pushed passed whatshisface and made her way down stairs. She kicked open the door to the hallway that lead to the morgue, not wanting to bother taking her time. When she got to the room in question she saw Abby and Tony, but no one else. Knowing she couldn't get in the human way she glanced around. No one could see her where she was standing, she just hoped there was some kind of room that was out of sight. Knowing it was her best bet she teleported to what appeared to be bathroom, or wash room of some sort. She then made her way slowly into the room, keeping to the shadows.

By the sound of things a couple of people had been taken by some of the men. Tony had been taking Abby down here when more men showed up, as they had been planning on using this as their way in and out.

Faith knew with all the men in here she couldn't only use a knife and her speed. She need a long range weapon. In her other boot she pulled out a standard knife. Placing her hand on the hilt she sent magic from her hand into the blade as she ran her hand up it. Now she had a nice, long sword. Closing her eyes for a moment she took a second to herself. Why was she doing this? Oh ya, to protect Abby and the one she cared about. Opening her eyes she then moved into the main area. Keeping her sword hidden behind her leg.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," Faith said, clearly interrupting everything going on in the room, but she wanted to make her presence known. Sure Tony had a gun, but these men had bigger guns. Plus there was more of them. While she, on the other hand, moved like a shadow. Tony and Abby were shouting at her to get out of there, and the men before her were just shouting. Getting bored she struck out with her sword, stabbing the closest person in the chest. Which of course got everyone's attention.

Everything exploded after that. Most of the attacks were on her, which she took in stride. Though she had some back up. Every now and then she would hear a gun go off and see someone that was about to shoot her fall to the ground. But it seemed for every person she killed there were about five more to take their places. It seemed like everyone upstairs was coming down here to try to kill her. Which was fine with her, at this point she didn't care that she was killing humans. It was all in self defense anyway.

She moved and spun her way through the mass of people. Using her natural fighting skills and her vampire speed to keep her from getting hurt too much. Not that she didn't get shot or even stabbed here and there, for she did. But nothing too bad to where it slowed her down. Hell she could have gone all day if something hadn't stopped her.

She was facing the direction of Tony and Abby, and had killed a man and glanced up at them when she noticed someone had a gun to Abby's head and a few men had Tony cornered with their guns. Utterly annoyed by this bitch ass move Faith moved to do something until the guy holding Abby pressed his gun closer to her neck. Ah so this was to get her to stop. Well damn, it worked. She sighed and looked around. Still too many guys. At this point it seemed like if she moved everyone with a gun would shoot, which means Abby and Tony could still get hurt.

"Alright fine you want to play that game so be it. I'll stop killing all your men and you let them, plus the other two you took, go," Faith said.

"Und warum denkst du höhren wir auf dich?" **(And what makes you think we are going to listen to you? )** the man said in German.

Well no wonder she never understood their babble before. She wasn't paying attention to figure out what language they were speaking in. She smirked and looked around. Clearly they understood English though.

"Well for one, until now you're ass were being handed to you by me."

"sie starben für ihr land." **( They died for their country. )**

"Ya ok. How about this. I'm worth a lot of money to several very wealthy people. Alive. If you let them go and leave the building you can take me with you and once we get to your hideout I can give you the name of said people and you can get paid."

"Faith no!" Abby shouted, but she ignored her.

"wie viel geld?" **(How much money?)**

"Let me put it this way, you could have retired at the age of 5." Faith wasn't lying either, though the people that had that kind of money that wanted her alive would kill these men as soon as they had her, but she wasn't going to tell them that part. For once she got out of here she was doing things her way.

"Wie können wir wissen, dass sie nicht versuchen, dich zu retten?" **( How can we know that they won't try to save you? )** The man nodded his head towards Tony.

"Cause I mean nothing to them. I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Well for you anyway." She smirked. "Do we have a deal?" She watched as the man looked at a few of his other men. Then he sighed.

"Schnappt euch das Mädchen, dann lasst die zwei gehen!" **( Grab the girl, then let them go! )** he shouted.

Two bulky guys then grabbed Faith by the arms. She didn't fight them. Not because she couldn't take them, but she wanted to protect Abby and her friends. At times like this she regretted still having a soul.

She growled as someone hit the back of her legs, causing her knees to buckle. The man that had a hold of Abby let her go and tossed her to towards DiNozzo. From the look of things they both seemed to be fine. Though Tony had a few scraps. Nothing that couldn't be fixed she was sure.

The main german man walked over to her then. When he was sure she was secure he sent two men to bring the others back in. She watched the man and he watched her. After a few minutes the others were let go. She breathed an internal sigh of relief. At least everyone Abby cared about was safe. The man then got most of his people out. When it was down to him, the ones holding her and a few others he looked towards Tony.

"You follow us and she gets a bullet in her head," he said. His German accent strong.

The guys were starting to drag her out when low behold Captain America, aka Gibbs, showed up. His gun held high.

"Let her go," Gibbs said.

The man that seemed to be in charge raised his gun also.

"Nein. She offered herself up for these four," he nodded towards the others.

"Don't come after me. I'll be fine," Faith said. Hoping her friend would listen to her and not try and get her back. She could see the look in Gibbs eyes as she was dragged the rest of the way out of the room and then the building. He wondered why she would do something like that for them, when she had no reason to.

That was the last thing she saw before she was dragged outside and into a fan where a bag was placed over her head while someone else tied her hands behind her back.

"Can't have you trying anything now can we?" German guy said.

Faith ignored the question. She could still do damage, but was still too close to the NCIS building for her comfort. She would have to wait until they got to where ever they were headed.


	2. Finding The Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gibbs shows up in autopsy to see Faith being taken away by the bad guys. Abby pleads with him to get her back, which he agrees too.

Gibbs lowered his gun once all the men had left. He then ran over to Abby who all but jumped into his arms. McGee and Ziva were behind him.

"Is everyone alright?" he asked as he checked them out. From the first look no one seemed to have any serious injuries.

"Gibbs we have to do something! You can't let them take her! She's my friend, Gibbs..." Abby pleaded with him.

"Abby it's alright. We'll get her back."

"Promise?"

"I promise. Now let Ducky look you over. DiNozzo come with me." Gibbs then headed out into the hall with Tony behind him.

"What's up boss?"

"What happened down here?"

"I was bringing Abby down like you said, but when we got here there was no Ducky or Palmer. Then all these guys showed up with guns. We managed to find out they had Duck and Palmer when all of a sudden she came out of nowhere with her sword, like Electra."

Gibbs raised his eyebrow at him.

"Uh never mind boss. But anyway she just started slicing into guys like they were butter with her sword."

Gibbs eyes shifted to the bloody sword on the ground in the middle of the room.

"I covered her the best I could but I ran out of bullets. Next thing I know Mr. German had Abby and five guns were pointed at me. She then tells them that she is worth a LOT of money to some people and if they let Ducky and Palmer go and leave she will let them collect on her. Abby tried to stop her but she didn't seem to listen..." Tony trailed off.

"She saved Abby's life."

"And mine," McGee said from behind them. They both turned to look at him. "I thought I was a done for. My gun had been knocked away and one was pointed right at my heart when all of a sudden she was there. She tossed the guy away and next thing I know she is breaking his neck with ease."

"She probably saved all our lives," Ziva added in.

"What do you mean?" Tony asked.

"For a while we were getting hammered up there. Then they all started moving down here. I heard one of them say something about a devil girl with a sword taking everyone out. At first I had no idea who they could be talking about, but now..."

Everyone looked at Gibbs. Waiting to see what he would say. He was still unsure of the girl. There was something odd about her. Not many people could go against as many men with guns as she did and come out alive.

"ABS!" He walked back into the morgue.

"Yeah?"

"The people she was talking about, that would pay a lot of money for her. Do you know who they are?"

"No. No clue. I didn't even know she was in trouble. The last time I saw her we were about 16. She kind of kept in touch here and there, but she was never one for sharing personal things. Except when we were kids..." she trailed off, but then something seemed to click. "Oh god! Gibbs you have to save her!"

"Abby I will."

"But what if they try to..."

Gibbs grabbed Abby's head and held it firm. "Abs. I will find her and bring her back before anything bad happens to her."

A tear fell from Abby's face. "Gibbs. She can't go through it again. It almost killed her when she was younger."

"What Abs? What? Look normally I wouldn't ask such things but you need to tell us everything you know about her."

Abby sighed and looked down.

"We meet when she climbed in through my window one night as a kid. She thought the place was empty, I thought she was Santa. It was Christmas Eve, night, and as my parents were putting presents under our tree her mother was passed out from drinking. I guess one of her mother's boyfriends had snuck into Faith's room... he.. did things to her Gibbs. She told me she had cried for her mother for hours, but no one came. She finally climbed out her window and into ours. I hid her in my closet for a few days. But her mother came looking for her and took her home. I didn't see her again until weeks later. When I did she was covered in bruises. My parents called the cops. I thought things would get better after that, but I guess not. For a few days later she was climbing back in through my window. Over the years I tried my best to help her, but I failed. By the time we were 13 she had grown dark and cold. She saw sex as a means to get what she wanted. She turned something that used to be painful to her into something to control others. We really drifted apart after that, but every now and then she would sneak into my room through the window and we would stay up all night talking and laughing.

When she turned 16 something changed in her. Next thing I know she had moved. Almost a year later I got a postcard from her saying she was somewhere in California. Then nothing for months. Then she was in Los Angeles. Then nothing again for a few years. Then another postcard. A few months later one from Oregon. Then she came to visit for a short while in 2003. Then every so often a postcard or visit. But she never really told me what was going on with her, why she left when she was 16 or anything like that. We mostly talked about me and you guys." Abby sighed.

Gibbs could tell she was worried about her friend, and rightfully so. Who knew what kind of people she had been talking about, and who knew anything about the people that took her. Gibbs leaned forward and kissed her on her head.

"I promise Abs, I will get her back." He noticed Ducky indicate that they should talk in the hall, so he dropped his hands and followed his friend.

"Jethro you have to understand what you find, if you find her, might not be pretty. This poor child had a rough life and didn't seem to turn around from it. Who knows where she was those times Abby never heard from her."

"What are you saying Ducky?"

"Those men in there were killed, not by a helpless girl, but by someone with precise and lethal training. I saw her when they brought us back in. She had barely any wounds on her. Especially not ones that would show that she went up against several hundred men with guns with only a sword. She was cold, precise, and in control. Not something you would normally see from someone that traded their life for others."

"You're right. I watched her kill two men without even blinking an eye."

"Oh?"

Gibbs sighed. "It was not long after the attack started. I heard an explosion, worried about Abby and her friend I made my way back there to check on them. When I got there she covered her hand over a mans mouth and slit his throat like it was second nature to her. And even though I hadn't made a sound she spun around to face me like she knew I was there. Then before I could even blink she tossed a knife, what I thought was at me, but turns out there was someone coming up behind."

"Could she be military?"

"I don't know Duck. Before the attack she acted like a normal girl. Hell she was teasing Tony and McGee with Abby."

"I have a feeling there is more to this child then meets the eyes Jethro."

"Either way she was taken and if Abby wants me to find her I will." He walked back into the morgue. "McGee I want you to find me everything you can on this girl..." He looked to Abby.

"Faith Lehane."

Gibbs nodded. "I mean everything. Even if its something small, like her favorite ice cream flavor, I want to know it."

"Chocolate mint..." Abby trailed off.

Gibbs smiled at her. "Abby help him."

"Yes sir!" Abby jumped off the table she was sitting on and followed McGee back upstairs.

"Tony, Ziva...help Duck with these bodies for now."

"Of course."

"Why does McGeek get to find the hottie?" Tony whined.

Gibbs walked over and smacked him upside the head.

"I deserved that boss. Helping Ducky." He then moved away while Ziva chuckled.

Gibbs then walked over and picked up the sword that had been used by Abby's friend known as Faith. Looking at it he wondered where she got it. When he last saw her she didn't appear to have a sword on her. And from what she was wearing he didn't see where it could have been hidden on her body. Though the main question was how she got into the building with all her knives to begin with.


	3. Back At NCIS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faith wakes up to find that she is tied up, and had been drugged. Breaking free of her bonds she uses the NCIS teams entrance to make her way towards the boss of the group that took to reclaim her prized knife.

Faith woke up some time later. How much time had passed she wasn't sure, but she didn't think it was long. The stupid fucks that took her must have hit her over the head. For the last thing she remembered was being put in a van with a bag over her head. She tried to move her hands and felt they were still tied. Growling she rolled her eyes. Really? Rope? The least they could have done was used shackles. Would have been more fun. She knew her knives were gone, they likely patted her down while she was out. But there was something they couldn't take away from her. Moving her fingers around she got her index finger in the right spot. She then summoned up her power of fire, focusing it to her one finger. In a few seconds her finger was lite, much like a lighter would be. Placing it next to the rope she waited until it burned before pulling herself free. Sure she could have just busted the ropes, but what fun was that.

Now that her hands were free she reached down and untied her feet. She couldn't believe the way they were treating her. She came willing, yet they knocked her out and tied her up like some hostage. She silently hopped off the bed and made her way over to the door. How disgusting. She took out hundred of their men, but yet they only had two watching her door. Was this guy an idiot? She then noticed a syringe on a stand next to the bed she was on. Lifting her arm she noticed a tiny hole in the area of her inner elbow. Going over to the syringe she picked it up and sniffed it. Drugs of some kind. So they drugged her too. No wonder there was only two. They slip her some of this and she would become a weak little girl... or so they thought. Good things human drugs don't affect vampires. Plus one for the undead.

Now, how was she going to get out of here. Going big was a mistake. That would mean police, news, the whole shebang. Not something she wanted to deal with. She wondered what Abby was doing right now. Probably cleaning up her lab. If she was smart anyway. Faith had told her to stay back.

She searched her clothes for anything they may have left behind. But she had been robbed cleaned. They even took her cell phone. Hopefully they got rid of it before now though, cause if Abby was following her she would likely trace her cell phone. So... how was she going to... oh fuck. How had they found her so fast? She searched the building with her mind. It wasn't long before she found Mr. German with her phone. Idiot. They must be new to this whole kidnapping and holding hostage thing. Gibbs and his crew were here. Alright she was going to have to act fast. Moving over to the door she waited until she heard the explosion of the flash bomb to go off before swinging her door open and snapping the necks of the two guards. Having been behind the door when the flash went off she could see and hear fine. So she made her way to where the leader was, for he had her Jackal knife. When she got to the door she kicked it open to be greeted by half a dozen guns.

"Really?" Even though she said only one word she meant; 'Really only six guns? When hours ago I took out several hundred men without even blinking. How insulting.'

"You!?" The guy seemed shocked, as he should be.

"Yes me, now give me my knife and you and your buddies can live."

"But we drugged you."

Faith rolled her eyes. "Ya... the funny thing about drugs is, they generally work well on humans, but not on vampires."

"V...v...v...vampire?"

"Ya."

In a flash she was standing by his side, grabbing him by the jaw. She lifted him up out of the chair a ways before violently biting into his neck. She only got a little bit of blood drank before she was shot in the back. Pulling her teeth from his neck she removed her knife from his pocket, stabbed him in the heart, and dropped him to the floor before turning around to whoever shot her. She bared her bloody teeth and growled. Shooting her in the back. What a bitch ass move.

Before she could move Gibbs came running into the room and shot the guy that had shot her. She quickly got herself composed before Gibbs noticed anything. Next she moved to the guy standing closest to her and snapped his neck. She then grabbed a pen off the desk and threw it into the neck of another guy, hitting him right in the jugular as Ziva walked in the door. Ziva took out the fifth guy, but that left one more. Where was he...she heard something move behind her and spun around right as Ziva yelled watch out. She slid her knife into the gut of the guy behind her like he was butter.

"You'll regret this," he whispered.

"See you in hell," she growled back before pulling her knife out of him as he fell to the floor dead.

"Boss!" McGee yelled from another room.

"In here," Gibbs replied.

Faith only glanced back slightly, not caring about what was going on behind her as she was watching her bite marks heal on the human. But then she heard Tony.

"You've been shot."

"Eh," she said simply as she already knew that. But as she turned around she noticed their glances, and she had to remind herself she was supposed to be human. "Oh," she said again with a groan. Before pretending like her knees buckled from underneath her.

Surprisingly Gibbs was right there to catch her. Tony was too, but he was a tad bit slower. She let them help her out, seeing as she had to play human. But she knew by the time they got her to a hospital or even Ducky it would be healed, if not all the way then mostly. But whatever, she would deal with that when the time came. They helped her into Gibb's car, which was weird. Not his car, oh no, that baby was a beauty. A 1960's yellow camaro. That's the kind of car she could ride in all day. But what was weird was the fact that she was in Gibb's car. She figured they would have hauled her in one of the others. This either could be good for her or bad. She ran her hands over the leather seat of his car as he started it up.

"This is a nice car you got here Agent," she said. When she saw his look she made a face. "What! I could be on my deathbed, but you show me a car like this and I will still wanna take it for a spin." She was surprised when he smiled a bit. He had a nice smile.

"I can appreciate a girl that likes cars."

"Ha...ow." She placed her hand on her ribs, must have been bruised by the bullet. "I don't like cars. I love cars. When I was a teen I dreamed of having a garage of my own so I can work on cars 24/7. Motorcycles too." She saw his glance. "Ok you know what, for someone who was in the Marines you need to work on your glances," she snapped. Ok that was a bit unfair. It was likely normal people wouldn't notice it, but she was far from normal. But around this bunch she needed to act like it as much as possible... though for the most part that had gone down the hill.

"You're pretty observant."

"Ya well I had to be growing up in my house." She growled at the look on his face. "What? What was that look? Oh Abby told you didn't she. How little Faith had to crawl through her window to get away from her whore of a mother, and her boyfriends after she passed out, 'cuz they wanted to play house with me."

"Well she didn't say what exactly was going on, but I suspected."

"Oh. How detective of you Agent Gibbs." She took a short breath. Calm down girl. No need to show him all yours cards before he even picked his up. Stay quiet. Ya that's it. Just keep your mouth shut. "Why did you come looking for me?" Or not.

"I promised Abby."

"No. Why did YOU come looking for me. I'm sure you could have found me and gotten me back fine if you sent the FBI or CIA or someone else in. Why did you come looking for me Gibbs. I'm not Navy or Marine." Though she could kick every single one of their ass in the blink of an eye.

"Cause without you most of my team might have been killed."

"Ya well," she shrugged. "Protecting Abby is natural for me. Everyone else happened to be in the right place in the right time I guess. Plus I know Abby. She would have been devastated if all of you died. So I did what I could to make sure I never have to see her cry over you guys."

McGee had been the most lucky. If she hadn't been going down that hall it's likely he would be dead by now instead of in the car behind them with Tony and Ziva. The rest of the trip was in silence. Which was perfectly fine with her. When they got to the building she let him help her again. Only cause she still had to keep up appearances. She wasn't all surprised when the elevator doors opened and Abby was there to jump into her arms. She grunted and groaned but hugged her friend back. It was Gibbs that managed to pull Abby off of her. Then Tony helped her out of the elevator. She batted her eyelashes as she leaned into Tony making him sweat some.

"Tony, take her down to see Ducky."

"Right boss." But before they could even move a short bald guy showed up. "Hey what's cracking Fornell?"

"I'm going to have to ask you to step away DiNozzo," the short man Tony called Fornell said.

"Tobias what's going on?"

"I'm sorry Gibbs, but this is over my head. Faith Lehane, I'm Special Agent Tobias Fornell of the FBI and you're under arrest."

"Oh FBI huh. They called in the big guns I see. Can I ask what I am being arrested for?"

"For murder, assault, assault of an officer, grand theft auto, and escaping from prison."

"That's it? Hmm guess your boss is in the dust." She smirked as he placed handcuffs on her. "Kinky." She laughed as both him and Gibbs seemed to frowned. "You know these won't hold me right?"

"Faith what are they talking about?" Abby asked.

Faith's heart broke slightly at the look on Abby's face.

"Tell me this isn't true."

"Well the assault on an officer isn't."

"Uh.." Fornell looks at a piece of paper. "Santa Clara, California?"

"Oh ya. Ok that is true too then."

"But murder? Who did you kill Faith?"

"Well...uh I think I have a right to remain silent." She didn't want to make matters worse by trying to figure out which murder she was being arrested for. Though she was surprised the Santa Clara charge was on this list. Almost everything from there had been lost. And the escaping from prison. She was sure that had been scrubbed from her records. Unless of course you had supernatural powers and therefore already knew about such actions.

She wondered which idiot was trying to get her arrested. She watched as Gibbs took the arrest warrant from Fornell and looked it over as Abby tried to tell him to do something about all this. But something seemed off about it. If someone knew of what happened in Los Angeles and Santa Clara they wouldn't be trying to arrest her. For it was no use. She could break the handcuffs and out of jail in the blink of an eye. So what...she then noticed this Fornell guy didn't have other agents with him, which he should have seeing as she was likely perceived as armed and dangerous. So why send a little human, alone, to arrest he?. Unless he wasn't human.

How was she going to do this. It's not like she could expose the impostor in front of everyone. And she couldn't kill him. Think. She had to find a legal way to get out of this. Ah! She focused her mind on all her ID's in her wallet and magically changed her last name from Lehane to Thomson.

"Uh excuse me. Did you say Lehane?" she asked, acting all innocent.

"Yes... why?" the fake Fornell asked.

"Well that's incorrect."

"What do you mean?"

"My last name is Thomson. I legally changed it when I was 18 'cuz ... well for reasons. You can even check all my IDs." She saw Gibbs nod to Tony who dug into her pockets and pulled out her wallet. Handing it to Gibbs she watched as they looked everything over.

"Seems legit boss," McGee said, who had a hold of her social security card.

She loved magic. It made faking all this easier. Though for a short time she had been Thomson, that hadn't been a full lie. She watched as Gibbs ripped the arrest warrant and told the short man to leave. The man uncuffed her and went on his way. Once he was gone Abby hugged her again.

"But wait, you all but admitted to those charges," Ziva said.

Damn. She had hadn't she. She noticed everyone was waiting for her to explain.

"Well the murder charges were false. The assault was self defence. Same with the assault on a officer. The grand theft auto was true. And the escaping from prison was a misunderstanding. I was part of a...private security firm that wanted to test a prisons system before sending a criminal there. So I got myself arrested and in a few weeks time I broke out." Ok that was a total lie. "Plus I didn't want to add resisting arrest to the charges." She saw their looks. She really needed to get out of here. "Alright. I'm gonna go..."

"But you've been shot..." McGee started to say.

"What!? You were shot!?" Abby freaked out.

"Oh I'll go to the hospital. It's unnerving having someone that works on dead people look at me. Plus the thought that if Gibbs had been a few minutes late then Ducky really would have been working on me." She slowly made her way to the elevator.

Before she could leave Abby ran after her, hugging her again.

"Jesus Abby..."

"You'll see me before you leave right?"

Faith groaned at the puppy eyes Abby was giving her. Much like what Kristina would do when she wanted her way.

"Well I wasn't planning on leaving for a while, so... sure Abs. I'll come see you again."

"Yay!"

Faith chuckled before getting on the elevator and waving goodbye to her friend. When the doors closed she placed her hand on her back. Just as she thought, she was already healed. She then pulled out her knife and held it in her hand. When the fake Fornell appeared she thrust up, stabbing him in the gut.

"Nice try," she growled. Once the demon was gone, she too disappeared in flames as the door opened to the lobby.


	4. Making Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back at the hotel Faith receives two visitors, each at a different time.

Faith had just gotten out of the shower when she felt someone on the other side of her hotel door. Wrapping a towel around her body she moved to the door and opened it before the person even knocked. She smirked at the face on the other side of the door. She watched as the eyes moved up and down her dripping wet body.

"What do I owe this pleasure Special Agent Gibbs?" she said leaning against the door frame.

"Can I come in?"

She moved out of the way and watched as he walked into her room. She closed the door behind her and moved around him.

"Do you mind if I toss some clothes on?"

When he nodded she smirked and dropped her towel in front of him before moving into the room and grabbing a pair of boxers and sliding them on.

"I have something of yours," he said from the main room.

She tossed a white tank on before going back to stand before him. "Oh?"

"Ya."

He held out one of her knives. More importantly the one that she had used as a sword. Well fuck the magic must have ran out. "The weird thing is when I picked it up it was four time longer than it is now."

How was she gonna play this? Act like it wasn't hers. Or claim it was a special weapon that with the push of a button turns from a knife to a sword.

"That's not mine," she said dryly.

"Really? Cause Tony said you were using it, and it was where you left..."

"Ah see there is your mistake."

"What?"

"If it had been mine I wouldn't have left it behind." She moved past him over to the bar and poured herself a glass of whiskey. "Would you like one?" When he nodded she poured him one and handed it to him, but he didn't pull the glass from her hand.

"You're a very interesting woman Ms. …"

"Faith. And you better have a hold of this glass 'cuz I am letting it go." Which she did. She was glad to see he had a good enough grip that it didn't slip from his hand. "How so Mr. Gibbs?"

"When I first met you you acted like the young woman you seem to be. But when my building was under attack you seemed to change into someone with interesting and precise training in combat. Then you give yourself up for my team, and when we go to get you back we find you, not tied up and drugged, no we find you fighting again."

"I told Abby not to come after me." She downed her drink and poured herself another. In the corner of her eye she saw him reach for something. Reacting she started with a roundhouse kick to his hand, knocking whatever was in it out, then she pulled out her knife and placed it to his neck. She glanced over to see that she had kicked his phone out of his hand. Fuck.

He looked her body up and down again. "I'm curious to know where the knife came from."

Faith apparently needed to have a talk with her body. 'Cause this whole acting before thinking was going to kill her some day. Not that she could die, but still. She pulled away from him and put her knife to the side.

"I'm sorry." It was the first time she was ever sorry for attacking someone. She must be jumpy. But why. Ah yes the fake Fornell. Someone somewhere wanted her, but not dead. They wanted her out of the picture. She could handle someone trying to kill her, but not someone trying to lock her up and throw away the key. And if that happened what or who would they go after? Her friends? Her family?

"I'm not."

Faith blinked. "Say what?"

"This goes against everything we have done before, but I think my team could use someone like you."

"Let me guess an off the books muscle? Sorry Agent, but no deal. I won't be your hired gun," she growled.

"No that's not what I..."

But she wrapped her hand around his throat. "What is it that you want then you little worm? Did you really think you could trick me? You think I don't know the people you're impersonating?" She shook him violently.

Soon Gibbs turned into a man with green skin, and big eyes like a chameleon. Which is what he was. A chameleon demon. Not like a shapeshifter. These things were the lowest of the low as far as shifters went. "Who ever hired you must be really dumb. I won't kill you, but only cause I want you to get a message back to your boss. It's gonna take a HELL of alot more then tricks to get me." She then let him go and landed a roundhouse kick to his head. Once the creature was down she waved her hand at him, saying a little spell to return him to his boss to give the message, afterwards he would combust in flames.

She wondered if the Devil knew of this person going after her. It was one thing being hunted by the Devil. If she wanted you she was going to get you. Which means if you were after her target without her consent you would have hell to pay. Again she waved her hand, this time a female appeared in flames before her.

"How DARE you summon me! Who the hell do you think you are!" Her voice was... different. Hard to explain really.

"I'm Faith Lehane, the girl you have been trying to either kill or turn depending on your mood. Also the same girl that has been attacked by two low life shifters at the hands of someone trying to get me out of the way, which I highly doubt they got consent from you for."

The Devil opened her mouth but closed it again. "You have a point. No one has asked permission to take you out lately. I will have to look into this, but not to help you," she sneered.

"No of course not. I wouldn't even think of it. You're just letting weak puppies know their place right?"

"Of course." The Devil smirked before disappearing the same way she appeared.

Faith had another glass of whiskey and started to pour a third when she heard a knock at her door. Groaning she grabbed her glass and moved over to the door to open it. On the other side of the door stood Tony. She narrowed her eyes, this better be the real Tony or she was going to rip some heads. She rested herself against the door frame.

"What can I do for you Agent DiNozzo?"

"Tony please."

So far so good. Really all she had to do was push into his mind to find out for sure, seeing as a shifter latest memories would be of getting their job and doing some recon, but to do that she might hurt him if he was the real Tony. She watched as his eyes slowly moved up her body. Let see what was one thing that was a total Tony trait. Ah! His love for movies. Now she needed to think of a quote or something...Ah.

"The Burning Bed. 1984, Farrah Fawcett." She watched as Tony smirked.

"Torched her husband while he was sleeping. Good movie."

She moved to the side and let him in. "So what do I owe the pleasure of this visit Tony?"

"Trust me the pleasure is all mine," he said.

She smirked. "The pleasure could be both of ours if you want." She winked at him.

He smirked right back. "Abby was worried about you, so I told her I would check up on you."

But she wasn't listening to him. She had set her glass down before walking over to him. She was currently trying to take his tie off. "Mhm."

"What are you..."

She pulled him into a deep lustful kiss then, cutting off his words. After a few minutes she broke the kiss and started taking his coat and shirt off.

"Less talking more doing." She went back to kissing him, moving him towards the bedroom. His hands roamed her body as she pulled his belt from his pants. When they got to the bed she tossed him back on the bed roughly.

********************************

As her breathing slowed, she became aware that he was stroking her back gently, which made her feel uncomfortable. She never did the after scene. It was always sex then the guy was out the door. However, she knew better than to try to kick him out like that, but she needed to get out of his hold. She moved herself off him, laying down next to him. She then turned to his pants, where his phone was located in his pocket. She willed it to ring, preferably with something that would make him have to leave. Just then his phone rang. She smirked. Oh ya, she was that good. She reached down and grabbed his phone before looking at caller ID.

"Gibbs," she stated as she handed him the phone. She was a bit surprised that it was him. But oh well. If it got her what she wanted she didn't care.

She noticed a few things about his conversation though. Like he was avoiding Gibbs question about where he was, among other things.

Once he was done talking he got off the bed and walked around to where his pants and boxers were. "Um they need me back at NCIS..."

"Alright." She didn't really care. She was hungry and knew she would have to wait until he left to feed. So she laid spread out on the bed, not bothering to cover up. It's not like they didn't just have sex or anything, so she didn't see the need in it. She whistled as he was putting his belt in. "Don't forget to tell Abby that I am great, especially since..." She smirked as he laughed awkwardly.

"Um, I don't mean to sound like a jerk or anything but..."

"Can we not tell Gibbs and the others about it 'cuz you're afraid Gibbs will skin you alive and have you for dinner?" she chuckled. "It will be our little secret... well maybe not so little."

Faith watched as he finished getting dressed, gathered up his stuff and headed out the door. She sighed and closed her eyes, as she stretched her arms out she felt her hand hit something small and cold. Then it started ringing. Opening her eyes she looked over and picked up the phone. Gibbs. Well it was for sure NOT her phone. She debated answering it, if she did it would mean letting Gibbs know that Tony had been with her, if not it would keep their little sexual experience to themselves. Which she didn't mind. It would help her get her main goal, which was the one calling Tony's phone right now. She could take it to him, its not like she didn't have speed on her side. But na, she would let him come to her for it. Setting his phone back down she got up off the bed and grabbed some clothes before sliding them back on. She then tried to decided who she wanted for a meal.

Someone forgettable, but not a homeless person. They tasted funny. No Navy personnel. She didn't want Gibbs coming after her and finding out her dirty little secret. She could feast on several people. Taking only a bit from them to keep them alive, but she wasn't having to settle for something plain to get her fill. Deciding that was the best idea she waved her hand, summoning a few people she then got to work feeding from each of them.


	5. Music, Action and.... Gibbs?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faith has a friend over for some training when they are interrupted.

Gibbs stood at the crime scene wondering where Tony was. It was weird for his top agent to be late to a crime scene like this. Ducky and Palmer had even beat him, and they were usually last to show up. He had tried calling back several times, but only got voicemail. When Tony finally did show up Gibbs was relieved, but annoyed. He was relieved that Tony seemed alright, but annoyed that he was so late.

"Sorry I'm late boss. I had to stop and get my stuff on the way here."

"Why didn't you answer your phone?"

Tony seemed confused by this question. "I did..." When Gibbs gave him a look it clicked.

He watched as Tony patted around looking for his phone.

Tony opened his mouth and closed it a few times, like a fish out of water would. "I'm sorry boss I must have left it... uh I promise I will get it back as soon as possible."

Gibbs sighed and smacked Tony upside the head.

Tony grimaced and groaned in pain. "I deserved that boss."

"Work DiNozzo."

"Right boss." Tony then went on to work.

Gibbs had to wonder where his senior field agent had been. But now was not the time to ask. Now was the time to try to figure out what had happened to the dead Marine.

It had been a few days since Faith's interaction with the NCIS team, and she still had Tony's phone. Telling her he must really be busy, for he had yet to come get it. Despite the fact that she had not seen any of them things had been just as busy for her. In all that time she had still been attacked by demons left and right. Not to mention she still hadn't heard anything back from the Devil yet, so she still had no idea why she was being attacked. Shaking her head she pushed those thoughts from her mind.

Today had been quiet so for, so she was currently sitting out on the balcony, enjoying the sun. Taking in the warmth of the sun, she sometimes felt like she was recharging her batteries, when she sat outside like this. Glancing at her phone she checked the time, soon a friend of hers would be stopping by.

Of course it wasn't long before she felt a chill up her spine, getting up she made her way over to the fencing around the balcony and looked over the edge. She saw a female with dark brown, almost black hair walking into the hotel. Smiling she walked back into her hotel room, moving over to the stereo. After turning the music on, and then up as loud as she was able to, she proceeded to slip her shirt off over her head. Once she tossed her shirt to the side she then made her way over to the closet and pulled out two sparring sticks.

Faith turned around as the door opened and the female she had seen down below walked in. Without saying anything she waited for the female to close the door and take off her shirt as well. It was a nice warm day, and they would be working really hard so wearing the least amount of clothes as possible was for the better. Once the girl was ready she tossed her the other stick. The girl caught it with ease.

They circled each other for a few minutes before the girl lashed out, aiming for Faith's head. She blocked with her stick before having to quickly jump up as the girl had dropped to a crouch to swipe her feet out from under her. Faith cartwheeled away from the girl, but the girl just ran forward swinging her stick. Faith blocked the attack by a fraction of a second, she then followed through with a jab to the girls stomach, which she jumped away from. Faith spun to her left, swinging her stick at the girls head in the process. The girl blocked, but just barely.

The sound of their sticks hitting were drowned out by the music. The way they moved was graceful and seemed to follow the rhythm of the music more often than not. Each swing was blocked and followed up. Each jab was dodged. Only a few times had the stick actually come close to hitting either girl.

Faith's speed was slightly faster than the other girls, but only a bit. Each attack was as strong as the one before it. When their sticks connected and broke on impact, sending out a loud thundering sound it didn't slow the girls one bit. They kept on fighting. Using both halves as extension of their arms. They were so focused that they did not see or hear the other 3 guest in her room until they almost crashed into them.

Faith's was breathing a tad bit heavy as the girl sent out two attacks at once. She jumped back to get away and in the process she almost crashed into someone. She turned from the girl to notice that Gibbs, Tony, and McGee were standing in her room. Growling to herself she moved over and turned the music off before going to stand next to her friend, who was also breathing a tad bit heavy.

Before she could ask what they were doing here she noticed her door, which had been kicked it. It explained how the boys were standing there, as she was sure the door had been locked behind her friend.

"Who's gonna pay for that?" She nodded towards the door.

McGee looked behind him and glanced at Tony.

Tony was caught between checking the two girls out and looking serious.

Gibbs was all serious.

She sighed and looked to the girl, handing her her broken stick she smiled weakly. "Wanna toss these and grab us some waters babe."

The girl nodded and made her way out of the main room.

"Seriously who is paying for that, 'cuz its not gonna be me."

"We heard noise, like fighting, we thought you were in trouble so Tony broke the door down," McGee explained.

Faith's eyes shifted to Tony and she glared. "You better pay for that."

"I will," Gibbs spoke up.

"No. He is a grown man, he can do it."

"I said I will take care of it."

Faith got up in his face. "Are you sure about that? I'm not just talking about money here. You broke the door, burst into my room, and ruined my training session. That's gonna cost ya."

"I'll take care of it."

"Fine, be that way." She rolled her eyes.

She moved away from him and turned to her friend, who was returning with two water bottles. Grabbing one she turned back towards the men. "Boys this is my FRIEND, and sometimes lover, Arrow. She lives here in town so every now and then when I come to visit I make a point of spending time with her. Usually sparring, sometimes we do other things. Right babe." She winked to the girl now known as Arrow, who giggled.

"Oh yes. I'm guessing we're done so I'm gonna take a shower. Do you mind?"

"No, make sure to save some hot water for me though." She smirked.

As the girl walked away Faith smacked her ass, causing her to laugh.

Faith could feel Tony and McGee thoughts go wild.

"You seem to have a quite a few lovers," Gibbs said.

Faith's eyes quickly darted to Tony. Did the silver fox know? If so then Tony either told him or he figured it out.

"Oh. Are you calling me a slut Mr. Gibbs? Oh is it the fact that their women that's bothering you?"

"What you do with your personal life and who with, is none of my business Miss Leh...Thomson."

"Faith. Call me Faith. The whore that is my mother is Miss Lehane. And Miss Thomson is... uh... in the ground..." She couldn't very well tell him Kida was below the Earths surface in Atlantis.

Gibbs eyes seemed to soften.

Faith finished off the water bottle that she had been drinking and tilted her head to the side for a moment. If she remembered right Tony's phone was in the little kitchen area. Maybe she could get him to get her another water, and at the same time he could get his phone.

"Tony, do you mind getting me another water?"

"Sure, probe go get her..." But he was cut off as Gibbs slapped him upside the head.

She smirked. Even without knowing it Gibbs was helpful. She watched as Tony walked into the kitchen. She could tell when he noticed his phone because she felt his heart race for a moment. She turned her focused to Gibbs then, wondering if he knew about her and Tony. The fact that Tony was currently here lead her to believe that he didn't, but she couldn't be sure. If he did know he was doing a hell of a time not letting on such fact.

At that moment Arrow made her way over to Faith as Tony was coming back with her water. As he handed her the water she winked at him before he made his way to stand next to Gibbs. She opened the water and took a drink before turning her attention to Arrow.

"Don't forget babe, tonight's the night when we have the pudding wrestling contest at that bar we like. We signed up, remember." She winking at Arrow.

"Oh of course! How could I forget? Maybe we will be wrestling each other in the finals again, like last year." She winked back.

"Maybe." Faith glanced at Tony and McGee who seemed to be waiting for one or the other to name the bar in question. "Well thanks for coming over lover. Maybe next time we can finish properly. Don't worry about picking me up tonight, I will meet you at Heaven and Hell bar at 8. Alright?"

"Alright. See you then babe." Arrow leaned over and gave her a quick kiss before grabbing her shirt and leaving out the broken door. Once Arrow left Faith went from playful mode to business.

"Can I ask what you were doing outside my door to begin with before you decided to kick it in?" she asked before moving back out onto her balcony. She knew her body glistened with sweat, and so she hoped they would leave soon so she could take a shower. But she was mostly thinking about the things she would make Gibbs do as payback for her door. Though she had no intention of anyone else finding out it was broken, but she couldn't fix it right now. She already had a few close cases around these three. Especially Gibbs. She had a feeling that he, out of all of them, would be the least likely to accept everything that she is. She turned to face them, leaning back against the railing of the balcony.

Tony and McGee repeatedly checked out her toned body, Gibbs kept looking her in the eyes.

"We wanted to give you an update on what happened a few weeks ago..." McGee said.

"You couldn't have called?"

"Well uh..."

"We also wanted to check on you. See how you were doing after being shot and all..." Gibbs added.

Faith straighten up a little bit. She kept forgetting she had been shot a few weeks back during the attack on NCIS and her rescue. She had never gone to the hospital, for she never needed to. Being a vampire meant rapid healing for her. Sure there had been a little work she had done to herself in getting the bullet out, but other then that she had been healed by the time Tony had showed up that night. She was grateful he hadn't noticed such things in their moment of passion. By human rights she should still be trying to heal from the shot, but here she was, having been dueling like nothing had happened. She sighed. If this kept up she would have to leave here.

"I'm doing fine, as I am sure you can tell." No sense in trying to hide it. At this point they could clearly see that she was fine.

"Yes," Gibbs said.

Faith found it funny that he could say little to nothing but yet say a bunch. Like now. He said yes, but what he really said was yes we can see that. The question is how is it that it appears you were never shot at all? And since she could read his unspoken words she had no problem answering them.

"What can I say. I am a fast healer."

"You wouldn't mind if I had Duck check you out would you?"

Her face fell at Gibbs question. "Why?"

"Just want to make sure you're not hurting yourself by going on like you were never shot."

Faith groaned. What was up with Gibbs? What did he want to poke her and run test on her or some shit? She pushed herself off the railing and brushed passed them back into her room. "Fine lets go. But McGee is staying to keep an eye on my room since the door is, well, busted." She glanced back at the boys before grabbing her phone and her card key for the room. Not that she would need it. She then walked out of her room, Gibbs and Tony behind her.

They stayed quiet as they walked down the hall to the elevator. She entered it first, then Tony, followed by Gibbs. Since she was still in her short shorts and sports bra she knew Tony was enjoying the view. And she knew that Gibbs knew for she heard a slap followed by Tony groaning in pain. She had to smirk to herself. When the elevator dinged and the doors opened she stepped out of it into the lobby. She knew she was getting looks from everyone in the lobby, but hey could she blame them? She was hot with a rocking body, plus she was wearing very little clothes. Who wouldn't stare. Sure some of the more stiffer up types weren't giving her pleasant looks, but what did she care?

Once outside she waited for them to walk to their car, even though she knew which one it was she wanted to be sure. She chuckled as she watched Tony try to get into the passenger side before Gibbs slapped him on the back of the head.

"Right boss," Tony said moving to sit in the back.

She was surprised however, that Gibbs opened the door for her before moving to get behind the wheel. Once in she closed the door, and buckled up, but only because she was riding with cops. She thought about the last time she had been in a car with Gibbs. It had been his personal car and it had been after she had been shot. This time she planned on staying quiet. And it worked, for no one spoke for the entire trip.


	6. Check Ups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faith agrees to be checked up by Gibbs doctor friend. But things go wrong quickly.

When they got to NCIS she got out of the car and made her way towards the building. She knew she would likely have to go through security. Last time she was able to get in without having to deal with it at all, but this time she had Gibbs watching her so using mind control on the guards was not gonna happen. When she got to the security area she put her phone and card key into the little boxes and pushed it through the scanners. She watched as Gibbs and Tony by passed everything, but stayed there to wait for her. She could feel the eyes of everyone on her, but she still didn't care.

She was about to go through the metal detector when someone draped a coat over her shoulders. Reacting she spun around and grabbed the person's wrist and bent it back. She heard gasps from the people around her and again she reacted quickly as she noticed the person in question was Gibbs. He never made a sound of pain, he had grimaced slightly and when she let him go he gave her a look.

"She's with us." Tony said to the guard who had a hand on his gun, clearly ready to take Faith out if she had been a threat.

Though he never would have gotten it removed from his holster if Faith had been in full act mode. Faith looked down. For once she was slightly sorry for hurting someone. She grabbed her phone and card key before following Tony and Gibbs out of the area and towards the elevators. Once they were in it wasn't long before Gibbs pulled the emergency brake. Faith sighed and slouched before facing him.

"If you want me to say sorry I won't do it. I won't say sorry for protecting myself. Even if you weren't attacking me..."

"I don't want your apology," Gibbs said.

"Then what do you want?"

"We want to know if you're some kind of military," this is where Tony stepped in.

"Well... uh. Why does it matter?"

"Doesn't," was all Gibbs said. Another time when he spoke little but meant a lot. What he was really saying was it doesn't matter, but we have seen you do some things that generally non military personnel would know.

Faith sighed and pushed the break back in, but Gibbs reached over and pulled it back out. He was waiting for some kind of explanation.

"I... can't tell you alright." She was hoping he would be ok with that, but when he didn't move she knew he wasn't.

"Why. Are you Black Ops? Secret Service? Mossad? I.C.E.? Oh! Men In Black!" Tony rambled on.

Faith chuckled lightly. "Tony do I look like a man to you?" She smirked to herself as Tony checked her out.

"You have a point there."

"Look all I am gonna say is some of it was self taught from when I was a teen. The rest I learned after I was 16. That's all I am gonna say." She pushed the break back in and then stood in front of it so Gibbs couldn't pull it back out. When the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened Faith walked out. She had a feeling Gibbs wouldn't let this go, not fully. But she couldn't tell him she learned just about every style of fighting to rid the world of vampires and demons as the slayer.

She walked the short hallway to the doors of the morgue. When they opened she walked in and then waited for Tony and Gibbs. She looked around, the last time she had been here she had been killing the sea of men in order to protect Abby and her friends. When Gibbs walked in he called out for Ducky. The little old man known as Ducky came out from the back area. She paid little attention to the talk Gibbs and Ducky were having. She knew what it was about. Gibbs wanted Ducky to see how she was doing after being shot so on and so forth. A few minutes later Ducky was standing next to her.

She took off Gibbs coat so the little old man could have a better look at her back. She stood there as he made noises and poked around.

"Are you sure you were shot my dear?" he asked her.

"According to Gibbs and crew over there ya."

"You mean you didn't notice?"

"Uh ya. Must have been the you know drugs and adrenaline rush" Or the fact that she hadn't cared about it.

"Drugs?" Gibbs asked.

"Ya like sedatives of some sort. They drugged me when we got to their hideout. Or maybe it was before. Not sure. All I remember was being dragged out of here and placed in their van. Then waking up, and everything after that." She shrugged. She watched as Tony, Gibbs, and Ducky exchanged looks. She sighed and stared forward. Still not caring about things.

She could feel the slight poke of Ducky every now and then, and when he would ask something she would answer, but her focus was on a scalpel a few feet away. She heard those things were pretty sharp. They would make good weapons in a fight. Light and deadly. Before she knew what she was doing she was standing over by the table that held the scalpel. She picked it up and was looking at it when she heard someone say something.

"Oh my lord." Ducky muttered.

Faith looked up to see what he was talking about when she noticed that not only was she by the little table stand thing, but she was still by Ducky, Gibbs, and Tony. Fuck. She must have astral projected in her state of staring in space. Thinking quickly she dropped the scalpel and projected herself back into her body. Blinking a couple times she then turned to face the guys. How was she going to explain this one? Maybe she wouldn't.

She looked towards Tony first. It wasn't that hard to enter his mind and scrub what he saw. Ducky was a bit harder, but still easy. She was about to do Gibbs when she heard a loud ringing in her ear and she got dizzy. Which was something new for her. She shook her head and blinked a couple times. When that made her more dizzy she put her hands out to steady herself. Oddly enough her hands found Gibbs.

"Are you alright my dear?" Ducky asked.

"I think..." No matter how hard she tried Faith couldn't shake the feeling overcoming her. "I uh... I should..." Panic washed over Faith. She had never not been in control of her body like this. And not with some petty human things either. Faith hadn't felt like this in a long ass time. Since she had been human anyway. She gripped what she was holding onto, forgetting that it was Gibbs. She heard a few voices before darkness overtook her and she passed out.


	7. Looking For Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gibbs and the team try to find answers to why Faith mysteriously fainted. But Gibbs gets called back down to the morgue for some unpleasant news. Or so he thinks.

Since she already had a death grip on him it wasn't hard for Gibbs to catch Faith as she passed out. There were a LOT of unanswered questions about this girl in his arms. Like what kind of life did she lead in which she had to learn to become a cold, unemotional, killer. How had she taken on hundreds of men without getting shot? If she had been under sedation when they went to get her back how had she manage to kill a couple of people like nothing? Why was she showing no signs of having been shot? And what the hell was that a few minutes ago when it appeared she was in two places at once?

Gibbs lifted her up bridal style and gently carried her over to one of Duck's tables. Now was not the time for questions. Now was the time for helping her. But first they had to figure out what caused her to pass out in the first place. He gently laid her on the table then stepped away so Ducky could get in close and check things out. He was worried about the girl that was friends with Abby. She seemed to hold a lot of mystery that she didn't appear to be letting go anytime soon.

Gibbs looked at Tony, he seemed worried.

"Call McGee. Tell him what's going on. Then go assign a few cops to watch over her room," Gibbs told Tony, who nodded without question and left the morgue. Gibbs figured if he kept Tony busy it would keep him from worrying too much. Unlike Gibbs and Ziva it seems the rest of his team took a slight liking to the raven haired fighter. Abby was already close to the girl, McGee was generally a friendly guy and liked anyone and Tony was friendly when it came to the women. Ducky also seemed to care about the girl, even though he was worried about her past. But as he said. She is only but a child. One that had to grow up too fast too young. Gibbs was inclined to agree with that. Sure she was about Abby's age, but the young woman seemed to be much older then her childhood friend.

"She almost took me and an armed guard out when coming in here," Gibbs told Ducky.

"Really?" Ducky looked down to the girl on his table, a young child who he feared for. "What could possess such a young child to grow up so cold and distant? To turn her body into a weapon of death and destruction."

"That's what I plan to find out Ducky," Gibbs said before leaving the morgue. He wanted to know anything and everything about this girl, and if she wasn't going to tell him he would find someone who would. The first place he would look is the family Thomson. She claimed to have changed her name, which means she must have inserted herself with a family of that last name at some point. As he got off the elevator he was almost run over by McGee. Luckily McGee noticed before crashing into him.

"How is she boss?"

"Alive. I need you to look into everything you can about her."

"But we tried..."

"Try again!"

"Right boss," McGee ran over to his desk and sat down typing away on his computer.

"Also try looking under Thomson. See if we can't find something there." Gibbs had just sat down when his phone rang. Picking it up he listened as Ducky spoke to him. "I'll be right down," He said. Gibbs hung up and stood up making his way back towards the elevators.

"Boss?" McGee asked.

"Don't worry McGee, just work." Gibbs was unsure about what was going on. Duck said he needed him back down in the morgue right away. He hoped it wasn't something bad. He didn't want to tell Abby her friend has passed away due to unknown reasons. Getting out of the elevator he made his way into the morgue. "What did you find Duck?"

"Nothing. Which seems to be part of the problem. But that's not why I called you down here..."

Gibbs noticed the look on his friend's face. He had bad news. "Give it to me Duck."

"I'm afraid she is dead. I should have checked first, maybe I could have helped her... but I didn't think..."

"Ducky..." But Gibbs didn't finish as Faith gasped and opened her eyes before jumping off the table. Again Gibbs wondered what secrets this girl held.


	8. Looking Things Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Faith finally wakes up she comes across a few complications, forcing her to use one of the team members to fix her problem.

It took awhile for Faith to figure out where she was. She had to go on feeling and smells though, because her focus was all fuzzy and messed up. Her brain was the same way. She stood there for a few moments trying to remember the last thing that happened. She was with Arrow... and ... and... and... that was all she remembered. She felt cold hands on her and she reacted. Striking out she landed a hit to the chest of the person that had touched her sending them back. She then grabbed the nearest sharp object and held it out before her. Even though she couldn't see her hearing and other senses worked fine. She could hear two heart beats. Which meant at least two humans. Didn't mean there wasn't anything else in here. Like a vamp.

"Who's here?" she asked. Keeping the tiny weapon she had in her hand ready to strike.

"You mean you can't see us?" that voice sounded familiar. But she couldn't place it.

"No I can see you, I normally ask who people are when I can see them," Faith said, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Don't you recognize our voices?"

Faith turned towards the voice and gave them a look.

"Ok one of you come here... you," she pointed to Gibbs. "Come here." She held her hand out, when his body touched her hand she stopped him. "Making any sudden movements and I'll change your sex," she said. She then reached up with her free hand and held onto their shoulder. She leaned forward, not sure how close she was to the person, but she didn't care either way. His scent was woodsy. And not like colon that was trying to pass as woods. Like he worked with wood often. But he also had a husky scent to him. And coffee. She turned her head sideways as she listened to everything around her. She then smirked softly. "Gibbs!" She then heard the elevator door open and two bodies walk into the room. She pointed to each one. "Tony, McGee." She then pointed to Ducky. "Ducky."

"Are we missing something?" McGee asked.

"She seems to be having trouble... well seeing," Ducky informed them.

"It's only temporary," Faith added, letting Gibbs go and moving away from him. She turned to walk but someone grabbed her shoulder. She swatted their hand away from her before turning a bit more and moving on.

"Now you can't be so sure of that," Ducky said.

"Yes I can. Its my body."

"Then explain why you passed out," Gibbs said.

Faith opened her mouth but then closed it. She then glared at him before skillfully making her way over to McGee.

"McGee take me upstairs please."

"Uh.."

She could tell he was looking at Gibbs for instructions.

"Ugh. Look the reason you're down here is to talk about me, so if you take me back upstairs then they can go on talking. If I go alone I can't promise I won't kill anyone that touches me." Faith could almost see Gibbs nodding for McGee to do what she asked. She smiled at him. "Thank you Gibbs."

"How did..."

But Faith just pushed McGee out the doors. Wrapping her arms around his she pressed herself close to him as they waited. She could feel his heart picking up pace. When the bell dinged and they walked in Faith smiled. She could hear Tony talking to Gibbs about her. Or the lack of her they had found. When the door closed she waited a few minutes before hitting the brake.

"What..."

But Faith hushed him by placing her fingers to his lips. Even though she couldn't see with her eyes her minds eye were working fine. And she knew the fastest way to get her normal sight back.

"You have something I want McGee," She said in a sultry voice as she lightly pushed him against the wall and pressed her body against his. She could tell he was trying to think of what to say and do, but it wasn't working. With her body pressed against his, and her finger as her guide she leaned forward and kissed him lustfully on the lips. She could feel his body reacting to the pleasure of her lips touching his, of her body against his. She wasn't going to fuck him. Not right now anyway. To risky. Mostly because of Gibbs. If he had just been some guy and they were in some random elevator then she would.

His hands found her waist as hers roamed over his body. She broke off the kiss and made her way down to his neck. She could feel his heartbeat pick up more as her hand went lower. Right as she reached his belt she bit into his neck. He gasped as she drew his blood into her. As his blood flowed down her throat she noticed her eyes starting to clear up. She felt him struggle a bit, but she held him in place with her body. When she got enough she removed herself from his neck and licked the wound. She smiled as he shivered. Licking her lips she then pulled him into another kiss as she reached back and hit the break, causing the elevator to move again. She pulled away from him as the door opened to reveal Tony and Gibbs. Faith looked around and noticed they were at the morgue again. They must have hit the call button when she released the break.

"Gibbs. It's good to _see_ you again," Faith said bluntly.

"Ducky. Now."

Faith rolled her eyes at Gibbs demand.

"You know you could ask nicely..." When she figured he wasn't going to she stepped out of the elevator and made her way into the coldness that was the morgue. She was surprised to feel Gibbs walking behind her. Ducky seemed surprised to see them both back so soon. "I don't know **why** I need to be checked out. I can **see** fine. Just like I **said** I would," Faith snapped. Though she wasn't sure who was she more annoyed with. Gibbs for treating her like a child and bossing her around. Or herself for _letting_ him treat her like that.

Normally if a guy looked at her the wrong way she would rip them a new one. But him. Nope she did what he said. How weak was she? She sat down on the cold table. Waiting for Duck man to do his stuff. Duck Man. She made him sound like a superhero. _'Have no fear! Duck man is here!'_ Faith giggled. When Gibbs glanced at her she cleared her face of any emotions. It was rough hanging around him. He was like a fun sucker. Gibbs the fun sucker! Sounds like badly named villain. Faith smirked again but then cleared her face.

She was about to say something when Ducky came over with one of those things, where you listen to the heart and shit. She willed her heart to beat. It was hard, since she was turned she hadn't had a real heart beat, but with all her extra abilities she could pull it off. But only for a short amount of time. She prepared herself for Ducky's touch when a sharp pain slammed into her head. She gasped and shot up. When Gibbs looked at her she shivered.

"Sorry it's colder than what I expected..." She lied. Faith's body was in an essence dead. So she was never hot or cold or any such things. But even before then she was hardly ever cold. It was the benefit of having fire coursing through your body. She rubbed her temples for a moment before sitting back on the table. What the hell had that been? Faith mind was hard core closed off. Only one person could have hurt her like that and he was 2,668 miles away. And he generally didn't launch attacks in her mind like that.

"Now take slow deep breaths," Ducky said.

Faith had to think about it before remembering that she actually needed to breath. She took a few deep breaths and Ducky moved the metal thing across her back. She didn't know why he was checking her breathing. Oh ya. Likely cause of the fact that she had fainted without question, warning, or reason. He then moved around to the front of her. She wondered what he was going to do next when his hand reach out towards her chest. Faith reacted quickly grabbing his hand. She saw Gibbs move in the corner of her eye, but he stopped.

"I'm going to check your heartbeat," he said calmly.

Faith searched his eyes and realized he was telling the truth. Man she needed to get a grip on herself. She let his wrist go and relaxed. Focusing herself to again make her heart beat. When he seemed satisfied with all that he placed his tool down and picked up another one. Faith wasn't expecting the flash of light in her eyes. So when it came she hissed and covered her eyes. She could feel Gibbs looking at her. She took a deep breath before looking up.

"Warn a girl next time will ya Duck?" she snapped.

Ducky frowned a bit before saying sorry.

She sighed. "No I'm sorry Ducky. I didn't mean to snap. I have a migraine from everything and the sudden burst of light in my eyes surprised me and hurt a little." She smiled softly as he accepted her apology. She then waited for him to finish checking her out. It went alright. She made her vampire body do the human stuff when she needed it too. Or to not do the vampire stuff when she didn't want to hurt Ducky. But with everything he tested Faith's first reaction was either growling or hissing. It was like whatever made her faint was causing her to react as if every move Ducky made was an attack against her. Which it wasn't. She waited while Ducky and Gibbs talked among themselves out in the hall. Which is where they seem to be doing a lot of talking when Faith is around. She knew it was because they didn't want her to hear what they were saying. But she did anyway. Not being human in so many ways helped with that.

Like right now Ducky was saying he was worried about her. Which he always seemed to be saying. That she had no signs of having been shot, which she knew was because of her ability to heal rapidly. Her reflects were beyond not normal, part of being a vampire and slayer. Blah blah blah. Faith didn't really pay attention to them. She was again staring off in space. Though making sure she didn't astral project this time. It was a few minutes later that they both came back in. Before anyone could say anything she jumped off the table and faced Gibbs.

"I would like to go home now. I want to take a shower, and I need to eat." She then walked out of the room, giving Gibbs no choice but to follow. This time she was gonna take control of what was going on. The entire trip through NCIS was quiet between them. Sure Gibbs spoke to his team. And Faith said a few things to Tony and McGee. But Faith and Gibbs never spoke to each other. The trip to her hotel was the same. She knew he would follow her up to her room so she didn't even bother telling him to leave. When they got to her room she was glad to see there was a guard that had taken McGee's place in keeping thieves out of her room. Ignoring Gibbs and the door guard she walked into her room and made her way towards the bathroom. Turning on the shower she let it warm up as she went back into the main part of her room. She was surprised to see Gibbs still there.

"I think you can go home now Agent," she said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Ducky says you should be under supervision so I will watch over you."

"Seriously," Faith gave him a deadpan look. When she saw that he was serious she rolled her eyes. Great how the hell was she going to fix the door now. It would be too much to try and fix it then whip his memory of it having been broke. "I don't suppose we can negotiate this?" When she saw his blank look she growled. "Fine. But you make your own coffee. I don't touch that shit." Like with the fake Gibbs she starting stripping down in front of him. But unlike the fake Gibbs, who had watched her, a sign that had tipped her off to his fakness to begin with. This Gibbs turned away as soon as he saw her shirt go up. She heard him move around as she went back into the bathroom. Stepping into the shower she let the water flow over her naked body. She stood there with her eyes closed for a few minutes before she grabbed her loafa and body wash.

After a few minutes she stepped out of the shower and dried herself off. Snapping her fingers she dressed herself before leaving the bathroom. Ah magic was great. When she walked out of the bedroom she noticed Gibbs staring at the door. She smirked to herself before moving silently behind him. Watching him as he seemed to stare into space. Once she was a mere inches from his back she spoke.

"I hope you're not trying to think of a way to back out of the deal you made with me Agent." She smirked softly as Gibbs quickly spun around. She knew she hadn't scared him, for a man like Gibbs was hardly ever scared. But she had startled him. She knew the number of people to actually sneak up on Gibbs was likely a short number. She saw that he had indeed a cup of coffee in his hand. As the smell hit her nose she made a face. Coffee was a smell that made her want to barf. Even though most of her friends loved it Faith hated it with a fiery passion. She took a few steps back so the smell wasn't so bad.

"Wouldn't think of it," Gibbs replied to her question.

She smirked and shook her head as she moved away from him. She went about being as normal as possible. Which was hard. It was amazing on how much she used her magic and special abilities to live. She never would have guess this much if she hadn't been in the position of having to not or limit her usage of it. Gibbs had went to work right away on the door and frame, no matter how many times she told him he didn't have to fix it. After only a few hours together Faith was going insane. Gibbs was truly a man of little words, which for Faith who talked non stop depending on who she was with, was like the end of the world. Though she had saved the world enough times to know it wasn't.


	9. Fun At The Bar....Maybe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faith tries to enjoy herself at the bar with Arrow but with her unwanted entourage she has a hard time. Then things get a little fuzzy making the rest of her night go down the drain.

As the sun started to set she truly thought she was going to lose her mind if she didn't do something. So moving into the bedroom she made sure she was out of sight before changing into some parties clothes. When she went back into the main room she cleared her throat so mister handy man would know she was trying to get his attention. When he looked up she was surprised to see him look her up and down. Taking in her tight leather pants, corset top, and boots. She smirked to herself. Oh ya. It seemed even Gibbs was a man under all that Agent.

"I am going out. You're not going to stop me. I really don't care if you follow me, just don't ruin my fun," she stated blatantly before walking out of the room. She heard Gibbs sigh before grabbing his stuff to follow her out. Since she couldn't travel her way, and didn't have her motorcycle with her she decided to walk. Since she had made "plans" with Arrow at the bar. She knew she would win this particular kind of battle, because most of the girls that would partake in it were skinny sluts with no real strength. It was mostly for show to get potential lovers, boyfriends, husbands, and so on and so forth turned on.

Faith did it for the prize money at the end. Sure she didn't really need money. She could summon anything she wanted, but in some cases it was nice to have. And right now she needed to act human, so she needed to have money to buy things. When she came upon the Heaven and Hell bar she could feel that Arrow was already there. She had a slight feeling Tony and McGee were there too.

She walked in the door, Gibbs not too far behind. As she did every head turned to look at her. Ya she had the effect on people. She weaved her way through the crowd to find her friend. She wasn't that hard to spot. She was the sexy thing in the middle of a group of guys giggling her head off. It amazed Faith the different personalities Arrow had. She was mainly a bubbly kind of girl. But at times she could be serious, and even a hell bitch if the situation called for it. It was kind of hard to believe an Angel that practiced in witchcraft had an evil side, but Faith knew first hand that Arrow could be dangerous if someone she cared about was in trouble.

Faith pushed her way through the group of guys to stand next to her friend. When Arrow saw her she shrieked and jumped on Faith, giving her a big hug. Faith chuckled before removing her friend from herself.

"Why does it not surprise me that you have surround yourself with sexy ass men," Faith said winking to the boys.

"Meh. None of them are as sexy as you," Arrow said. A wicked gleam in her eyes.

Faith chuckled before planting a lustful kiss on her friend's lips. She smirked as they got catcalls and wolf whistles from the men surrounding them. When Faith broke the kiss she looked at all the men.

"Who would like to buy my lover and I a drink or two?" she said, batting her long lashes.

Several hands shot up into the air.

Arrow and Faith laughed as grown men raced towards the bar to get them drinks.

She turned to her friend who still had that gleam in her eye. "What is it lover?"

"I see you have company hun."

"Ah yes. My own private bodyguard. If only he knew the truth maybe he wouldn't be so quick to try and protect me yes."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," she smirked.

"Oh? Do you know something I don't?"

"Never. You know everything."

"Ah, not true. Caleb knows everything. I just know everything else," Faith chuckled. Caleb. The only man in the world she HADN'T planned on getting with. Faith had meet Caleb in a past life. She had been known as Jasmine and he had been known as Chase. They somehow managed to meet again through a mutual person. Kida. Star's mom. Chase had been in love with Kida back in the day. Faith had been best friends with Kida back in the day. Both relationships with Kida had been transferred to her identical daughter Star in this time. Star and Caleb dated for a long time before they broke up, for reason Faith couldn't remember.

Caleb had started out human. But ended up aligning himself with The First back in the day, giving him superhuman strength. He later developed the power of omniscience; the ability to know anything and everything. And not too long after that he and Faith ended up getting stuck with their connection. No one was sure where it came from, or what exactly it was. All that they knew is it entitled both parties to feel what the other was feeling. It was also then that their mind link showed, allowing them to communicate in their minds. A few years after that Caleb and Faith were dating, then parents to twins, then married. She was still married to him to this day, as much as she was still married to Chavez. The father of her other set of twins. Not many people outside her home knew Caleb. Arrow was one of them. But he was still a part of her life, no matter where she was.

Faith watched as men raced back over to the girls, drinks in hand. Faith was more of a hard liquor kind of girl so she passed up on all the fruity and girly drinks, instead reaching for a guys glass of some kind of whiskey. Taking the drink she winked to the guy.

"Keep this coming and you might get lucky tonight sir." She was lying of course. He wouldn't be getting lucky tonight, at least not with her. Faith had fun laughing with Arrow and drinking drinks. But it wasn't long before the announcement came that the pudding wrestling was to begin. So Faith and Arrow moved away from the guys, who seemed even more excited at the fact that both girls were taking part in the slut fest as Arrow liked to call it. She knew the only reason she did it was much like Faith. For the cash prize. Plus they did enjoy the teasing of the boys every so often and this was a perfect way to do it.

Faith was a bit annoyed about how many sluts had actually signed up for this thing, but it wasn't long before half of them were out. Of course Faith and Arrow were number one and two. Even though most of the time she had a hard time seeing him she knew Gibbs was still in the bar watching her. Making sure nothing happened to her. Between each round they had 15 minute breaks. Which for Faith and Arrow was annoying, but it helped them as all the sluts spent this time getting drunk, making it that much easier for the girls to win their rounds.

By the end it was of course down to Faith and Arrow. They both were holding their own. Not one dominating more than the other for too long. Things were looking good for Faith though until the room started spinning and she heard ringing in her ears. Faith felt dizzy and she tried to shake it of but failed. Arrow noticed but not soon enough as Faith slipped in the pudding, making Arrow land on top of her. The coward went wild thinking it was part of the fight. Before Faith knew what was going on Arrow was being lifted up and crowned winner, but her friend was trying to push the ref away to help her. Faith tried getting up, but the dizzy feeling wasn't going away, making it hard for her to see or stand properly.

It wasn't long before she felt two sets of strong hands helping her up. She knew they belonged to Gibbs and Tony. She could feel Arrow behind her and McGee in front of her, waiting to help her off the stage. She had to smirked to herself. How did she know the boys were going to be here. Faith was really starting to get annoyed with whatever was going on with her. She hated not being able to see. That's what killed her the most. She could do without talking, hell even hearing, but seeing. The thought of losing her sight terrified her to the core. She knew when they had gone outside for cool air hit her. She planted her feet, making Gibbs, who was leading her around, stop dead. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

It was strange she still breathed even though she didn't need to. She had been a vampire for years now and yet she still couldn't shake the habit of breathing. With the cool air surrounding her she felt less dizzy, but she still felt weak and her eyesight was still blurry, but not fully gone. She heard McGee suggested that she should go to the hospital. She had a feeling Gibbs was going to agree.

"No. No stupid hospitals."

"Faith..." Arrow tried to protest but Faith held her hand up to hush her friend.

"I spent too much time in the damn hospital over my life. I will NOT go there anymore. I can take care of myself just fine." She went to walk away and felt Gibbs reach out for her. She slapped his hand away, hit him in the chest and managed to pull his gun from his holster and was pointing it at his heart. "I. Am. Fine," she growled. Even though her eyesight was blurry she still could see with her mind's eyes, and she remember every detail about the way Gibbs was dressed like today so finding where his gun was had been a breeze. She also knew Tony and McGee had their hands on their guns, ready for if Faith tried anything else.

Faith spun the gun around so the handle was out to hand it back to Gibbs. When he took it she grabbed Arrow's hand. "Please, just let me go home by MYSELF tonight. That is all I ask. If you're still worried tomorrow then come over and check on me if you must." Sure she could MAKE Gibbs do what she said, but right now his free will was for the best. Plus she didn't want to risk this thing that was attacking her getting him if she entered his mind. She heard him sigh, a sound, oddly enough, that was music to her ears right now.

"Alright. But I WILL come check on you in the morning."

"Right," Faith said before pulling Arrow away from them.

"Faith this isn't the way..."

"Hush," Faith said. She pulled Arrow along for a few more feet before letting her friend's hand go. She then waited. When she felt it she moved to the lamp post, swinging herself around it she aimed her feet at the trash can next to it. When her feet collided with the trash can it flew into the air dumping its garbage on her target and smashing into the wall of a building.

"Go home Tony!" she shouted. She heard him groaning about his suit. "Oh put it on my tab. You know that one I made up that night you came to my hotel room." She winked in his direction before grabbing Arrow's hand again and pulling her away. As they left she heard McGee asked Tony what she was talking about. Once they were several blocks away Faith turned to her friend. "This is hard for me to ask of you, but can you walk into the park over there and bring someone over here for me. Preferably male. It's easier to get them turned on."

"You want me to what?"

"Look Arrow. This isn't something I have ever had to ask help with. Please do this and then you can go home. That's all I ask."

Arrow sighed before moving away from Faith. She waited where she stood for her friend to come back with her meal. It was a few minutes before Faith smelled her friend and her next meal coming back. Luckily the man was already a bit turned on. Arrow must have jumped started him for her. When they got closer Faith put on a sultry smile.

"Why hello." She held her hand out for Arrow, she took it and let herself be pulled close. "I hope my lover here was good to you kind sir."

"Oh ya," the guy responded. Good he was drunk, which also made this easier. She leaned in and kissed Arrow. After breaking the kiss they parted ways. Faith then walked up to the man. "Where is your friend going?" he slurred.

"Oh... to go get the car so we can go back to our place." She winked at the man. She pulled him close and ran her hands up his chest. She wanted to die at the feel of his hands roaming over her body, but she needed to feed if she wanted to get her sight back any time soon. She whispered in his ear before nibbling on it. Picking up on the things that really turned him on. When his blood was good and prime she kissed trails up and down his neck before biting directly into his jugular. The man moaned, but made no other protests until he realized that he was slowly dying, but by then he was too weak to properly fight Faith off.

When she finished him off she dropped him to the ground, licking the blood off her lips. It took a few seconds but soon her eyes were back in focus and she felt fine. But then she smelt something familiar. She turned around and noticed none other than Ducky's lab assistant on the street looking at her. Baring her teeth she was in front of him in a flash. He jumped back in surprise. She needed to figure out what he saw. Shoving her way into his mind she erased everything he had just seen her do. But since she had used such force entering his mind she accidentally knocked him unconscious. Since he was on his way home she teleported him there before turning to look back at her prey. She waved her hand and his body caught fire. She watched as he burned to ashes. Her eyes then went white as she summoned the wind to scatter the ashes.

Sure having control over the wind wasn't one of her actual gifts, it was Conner's. But since Faith had the ability to copy others powers she was able to do it too. It's part of what made Faith so powerful. Sure she had quite a lot of abilities herself, but most of it was what she copied from others. Looking around everything seemed as it should be so she made her way home. As she walked she tried to figure out what was wrong with her. Besides Arrow she hasn't come into contact with any sups that she hadn't killed right away. At least none that she's seen. It wasn't impossible that there could have been a demon or being that she couldn't see, but it was highly unlikely.

Either way she had to figure out what was wrong with her and fast. She needed to see what was unseen. But first she needed a place. Things were looking like she was going to be in D.C. for a long while now and staying in a room by the hour was getting to be too costly. Not to mention the fact that it's too open. With little room to house all of Faith needs out of Agent's eye sights. She needed a spacious house with a basement that would turn into a nice workout area. But it also had to be spacious on the ground and any upper levels for if she need to add rooms that needed to not be seen from the outside of the house.

She needed to do a fast search. Looking around she saw a real estate office still open. Smiling to herself she made her way over to the office. Going in she looked for someone, anyone. Finally coming across a man she walked up to him. She told him what she was looking for and that price wasn't a problem. He got out several folders that had houses based on what she had asked for. She smiled to him before asking for something he had to be gone for a long period of time for. Once he was out of sight she stood up and pulled all the folders close to her. Opening each one of them she placed both her hands above the folders. Closing her eyes she focused.

"Alright words speak to me. Which house holds what I need?" she whispered. As if a strong wind was blowing, every page of every folder flipped until one stopped. Opening her eyes and looked at the house in question. Smiling she then sat down and pulled out a bunch of blank sheets of paper about the same size as bills. When the man come back over she waved her hand over the blank paper turning them into 100 dollar bills. It was a dirty trick, especially since the bills would turn back into the blank paper they had been before in about a day or so, but by then any record of her or the house being for sale would be gone. She told him which house she wanted and then paid in full with her magically made money. She then walked out of the building making her way towards the hotel to get her things. In case Gibbs or someone was waiting for her there.

When she got to her hotel she was stopped by the assistant manager.

"Miss Lehane. We've come to notice that the door to your room has been broken..." Faith waved the guy off. Before looking into his eyes. This was going to be tricky. For she would have to erase that memory from everyone that knew about the door from this guys mind. It wasn't something she tried often, but doing a mass memory whip was too dangerous. And trying to find every stupid person would take forever. Once she was done with that she made her way up to her room. When she got there the first thing she did was fix the door. Whispering a few words the door returned back to its perfect condition self. She then went into the room and started packing her things. She thought about leaving a note for Gibbs or anyone of his team but decided against it. With her things she then checked out and made her way to her new house.


	10. Where Did She Go?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gibbs tries to find Faith to get some answer, but he may find more than that he wanted.

The next morning Gibbs was sitting at his desk waiting for the rest of his team to show up, There weren't any cases on their board so they had a free day so far. He had been displeased to learn that Faith had sent Tony and McGee home last night. But it also made up his mind on what he wanted to do today and any day they didn't have cases. More than once he had seen Faith's remarkable skills, in both fighting and other things. But what still surprised him as her ability to still be lethal when she was hurt or had a disadvantage like not being able to see. The first time she didn't do so much that really surprised them, sure she had guess everyone right and somehow knew why Tony and McGee had joined them down in the morgue, but that was it. It was mostly last night that surprised him.

If he hadn't seen everything for himself he wouldn't have believed it happened. He knew Faith had been in trouble when he saw the confused look on her face during her last round with her friend. Shortly after that she had gone down. Everyone else had assumed it was because the young girl had gotten the best of Faith, but he and his team knew better. They had moved quickly to her side to help her up. Even before they got her outside Gibbs knew she wasn't able to see again, based on the blank look in her eyes as they moved her out of the bar. Despite not being able to see though she had disarmed him of his gun without even blinking. He wondered what else she was capable of.

Luckily he was soon to find out as the elevator ding and bickering let him know his team was finally here. Standing up he grabbed his stuff before walking by them.

"Lets go!" he shouted. He knew they were a bit put off, but this happened often. Only this time they weren't going to a crime scene.

"Who died this time boss?" Tony asked.

Gibbs ignored the question until everyone was back in the elevator.

"No one DiNozzo."

"Then where are we going?" Ziva asked.

"Faith," Gibbs replied simply.

"To church?" Ziva asked as the elevator dinged and the doors opened.

Gibbs walked out, his team behind him. He didn't bother answering for Tony was explaining it to her.

"No probe, we are going to see Faith."

"Oh. Oh! The girl that trashed your suit last night?"

"She didn't trash my suit..."

"She dumped trash on it," McGee laughed.

Gibbs only half listened to their conversation. He had already heard about Faith's sending of Tony and McGee home after he had told them to follow her to keep an eye on her. The story had amused and annoyed him. He had found it funny that Faith had gotten the best of Tony with dumping the trash on him, though he had been surprised to learn how she had done it. But he had been annoyed that she had sent his men home. Getting into the car he blocked out everyone's bickering. He was mostly focused on what he wanted to do today, and if Faith would agree to such things. When they arrived at the hotel everyone got out of the car. As Gibbs made his way into the doors of the lobby he was a bit worried about what he would find up in her room. He wasn't expecting to be stopped by a worker there.

"Excuse me sir. You're here for the girl in room 27 right?" a worker asked him.

Gibbs had a bad feeling in his stomach about this.

"Yes. Why?"

"Well she checked out last night sir. She didn't leave a note or anything, but I recognized you from my shifts these past couple days so I figured I would let you know," the girl smiled softly before going back to work.

Gibbs turned around to McGee.

"On it boss."

He watched as McGee got on his phone and did things Gibbs did not understand. If he didn't need a cell phone or computer for work he would have nothing to do with them.

"Do you think she hoped town?" Ziva asked.

"Skipped, Ziva. Skipped town," Tony corrected.

"You know what I meant."

"No she is still in town. I have her location here," McGee said.

"Lets go." Gibbs then made his way back outside and into his car. Following McGee directions they finally made it to 5146 Palisade Lane, where Faith was, according to her phone. He was surprised to see that they were at a very nice looking house.

"Maybe she went home with her friend," McGee said as they got out of the car.

"One way to find out." Gibbs walked up the walkway to the porch. As he looked to his left he noticed a porch swing. Going up to the door he rang the doorbell. They stood there for a few minutes before the door clicked open. Gibbs expected to see the girl or Faith behind the door, but no one was there. He glanced back to his team before calling out.

"Hello." He then noticed a pair of gray blue eyes staring at him. He squatted down to look at the girl. She was about 8 years old. She had ginger hair, fair skin and a few freckles on her nose. Though they were hard to see. "Well hello there. Is their an adult we can speak too?" Gibbs asked the child. The girl opened the door more to look at everyone. Gibbs slowly stood up again, waiting for the child to do something. But when she didn't make any movements he frowned slightly. Maybe the girl didn't speak English.

He turned to Ziva, he knew she spoke different languages so maybe she could find one the girl spoke. He moved to the side to let Ziva get in close. He watched as she asked the girl questions in different languages. The girl still didn't seem to respond to anything. Gibbs was about to call it quits when he noticed someone moving in the background.

"Shyann!" a familiar voice shouted.

Gibbs heard something hit the ground and looked down to see his badge laying there. He picked it up and hooked it back to his belt before looking into the brown eyes he had been looking for.

"But grammy..." the child pouted.

Gibbs was surprised as Faith went off in a different language and the child responded in the same as that Faith was using. He watched as Faith then put the child down and shooed her to somewhere else in the house.

"Now go find your mother, and please don't call me grammy!" she shouted after the child before facing Gibbs. "So you've found me. How did you even know I left the hotel?"

"The lady at the desk informed us when we walked into the building." Tony answered.

"Ah I see. Figures. Alright come on in." She swung the door open for them to come in. She then walked into the house.

"So this is..." McGee started.

"My house. Now anyway."

"I'm sorry but, you're a grandmother?" Ziva asked.

Gibbs watched as Faith stopped walking and every muscle in her body tensed. Normally Gibbs didn't get involved in the lives of well anyone, but he was a bit curious about this. Faith seemed a little young to have a grandchild that was 8. Faith only seemed in her 30's at the most. That means Faith would have had to been really young when she had the child if the child was anywhere in its 20's. But it still didn't add up because the kid was 8. So unless her child has also been young when she had her daughter. Everyone stood silent for a few moments before Faith finally turned to them.


	11. Meeting the Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gibbs finally finds Faith, but he doesn't get the answers he was looking for.

Faith had been surprised to see Gibbs and his team standing on the other side of her door. She had been annoyed to see her granddaughter was levitating Gibbs's badge. It seemed no matter how many times she told Shyann, the girl still used magic in front of strangers. Faith had called out to her grandchild, making her lose focus and drop the badge. She had then gone over and scooped the child up in her arms before lecturing her in Latin. Sure it was a dead language but everyone in Faith's family spoke it fluently. She then told the child to go find her mother, Faith's daughter. Faith had been hoping no one picked up on the grammy comment, but clearly they had as Ziva asked her the question.

Faith had gone hard and cold. How could she explain this to them. Sure she truly had been only 13 when she had had Kristina, but she couldn't explain the fact that despite the fact that Kris only looked 20 she was indeed several hundred years. For Faith hadn't had Kris in this lifetime but another. Kris being a werecheetah had lived most of her life as a 10 year old girl herself. It wasn't until 10 years ago when Faith finally had enough magic to grow both Kristina and her now husband Laddie. Who was Star's younger brother and a werewolf, that was also stuck as a child. It was also the same magic that made Shyann 8 when she was really only 3 years old. Sighing she finally turned around. Ok she could play this fine. Faith was only 29 now, well on the outside anyway. So she could make this work. Maybe.

"Yes Shyann is my granddaughter. Her mother is my daughter. I was 13 when I had her mother, Kristina..." Faith was interrupted as a woman with dirty blond hair and blue eyes walked into the room. She was tall and had tan skin like Faith.

"Mom... oh sorry I didn't know we had guest..." the woman spoke, her voice soft and smooth, unlike Faith's husky and rough voice.

"It's alright Kris. Kris this is Gibbs, Tony, Tim, and Ziva. Everyone this is my daughter Kristina-Scott," Faith introduced them.

"Hi. Everyone calls me Kristina or Kris. I won't bother you guys anymore I was looking for my daughter..." Kris looked to Faith who tilted her head to the side.

"She is outside playing with Laddie and Damien," Faith told Kris.

"Alright thanks," Kris said before walking off.

"You have a beautiful family," Gibbs said.

"Yeah well, they're just a tiny fraction of it. As I was saying. I was 13 when I had Kris. I had ran away from home and was living on the streets. A man took me in and married me. He was 23. I didn't care, as long as I had a roof over my head and food in my stomach. We were only married a month when I got pregnant. Not long after that I meet my husband's true side. He repeatedly abused me, raped me, and tortured me. When I was 7 months pregnant he stabbed me in the stomach because I forgot to do laundry. He then left me bleeding on the floor. Luckily a delivery person stopped by the house and saw me on the floor. They called 911. I had to go into surgery right away to stop the bleeding and save my kids." Faith placed her hand on her stomach.

Of course on the outside she didn't have a scar from what happened. The only scar she held was from when Buffy had stabbed her a few years back. She knew they picked up on the s at the end of kid.

"I was pregnant with twins. Kristina and I were the only ones to make it out of surgery. Her twin brother died before the ambulance had got to me. When I was stab the knife nicked his arteries and he bleed out in the womb." Faith was looking down at the ground. Not able to meet anyones eyes. It took her awhile before she noticed that fact that she was crying. Annoyed with herself she rubbed her hand over her eyes before looking up at them.

It was then that she picked up on everyone else emotion. Gibbs and Ziva held anger for what had happened to her, but Ziva also held pity that Faith had to go through that. Tony and McGee mostly were sad and trying not to picture what she had been through. She was about to say something when a large gray with red wolf came into the room baring teeth. Faith watched as Gibbs and his team pulled their guns. Reacting quickly Faith jumped between the wolf and the group.

"Is that a real wolf?" Ziva asked.

But Faith ignored her. She was focused on the wolf in question.

"Laddie!" she shrieked. She had her hands in front of her, keeping her back to the group. The wolf just growled and bared its teeth more. "Hey don't you growl at me mister unless you want to be fixed." She turn her head to the side slightly so she could see Gibbs and team. "Put your guns away."

"Or not," Gibbs replied.

"Gibbs unless you want your throat ripped out then put your guns away," Faith growled through gritted teeth. She kept her gaze on Laddie though, to make sure he didn't try anything.  _'Laddie! Leave now!'_  Faith spoke in the wolf's mind.

 _'Damien saw something. With that man and you. I couldn't risk him hurting you. Kris and Star would be devastated if something happened to you,'_  Laddie replied back.

 _'Laddie this is me we're talking about. You think those humans can really REALLY hurt me,'_  She growled.

Laddie seemed to ponder that for a moment before backing off.

But Faith didn't relax until he left the room, heading back outside from where he came. She then sighed and ran her hand through her hair. "Would you please excuse me?" she said before walking out the doors to the outside living room then into the back yard. By the time she got there Laddie was back in human form.

"Are you MAD!" she hissed. "Those people are humans Laddie. HUMANS! And I am not talking about the kind from home that know a few things about the supernatural world. These people know NOTHING of it and it needs to stay that way."

Laddie whimpered and seemed to slink back into his skin.

"I'm sorry. But Damien saw something."

"What? What did he see?"

"Well you and um the guy with silver hair. Some blood and stuff..." Faith rolled her eyes.

"Damien is a child who has no control over his power yet Laddie. We can't be sure what what he saw meant. It could be any number of things," Faith was going mad. The more she tried to keep magic away from Gibbs and his team the more it seemed to present itself to them. She started rubbing her temples when she heard walking behind turned around to see Tony checking out her grill. Rolling her eyes she turn back to Laddie and shook her finger at him before moving back towards Gibbs.

"Welcome to my home. I figured since I have been spending longer time here then I thought I was going to I would just move into my house."

"Wait so you mean you've had this place all along?" McGee asked.

"Of course. I have homes in different places." Which was the truth. Ish. The only other place she had a real home was in Egypt. Where Faith's life first began. Other then that she had no homes that she actually owned. For as her mother said,  **'We live everywhere and anywhere we choose.'**  Even though she hated her mother that was only thing she did live by. For it was easier for her to live in any house she decided to call home. It helped with the whole not being tied down factor.

"You must have a lot of money then," Ziva said.

Faith thought about that for a while. Lets see, her mother was an ancient Egyptian Queen, her father the King. She had lived several lives, therefore collecting a lot of money over the times, and she has the power of conjuring along with glamoring. So she has access to pretty much all the money in the world.

"You could say that."

"Who is the red head with the boy?" Gibbs asked.

Faith turned to look at Laddie and Damien. Laddie was about the same age as Kris and stood at about 5' 10". He had ginger hair, freckles, and fair skin. Damien was pale as fuck even though both his parents were tan. He had black hair and dark brown, almost black eyes. Laddie didn't much care for poor Damien. Laddie felt the kid was too dark for his own good. But Shyann was best friends with him so who was she to deny her granddaughter the chance to play with him. Faith also saw nothing wrong with him. He was a child that had a power he couldn't control. One that let him see things a child should not be seeing. Seers of all kinds ran in Faith's family and even some in Star's, but Damien was one of his kind. He could see things in the reflection of water and sometimes by touching someone. Which means she would have to keep him away from these guys.

"That's my son-in-law Laddie, and Damien. Damien is a family friend's child. He and Shyann are the best of friends though so when Kris, Laddie and Shy come up it was no question whether Damien would come too."

"You named a wolf after your son-in-law?" Ziva asked.

Faith groaned on the inside. They needed to stop bringing her around. She took noticed to too many things.

"SO! What did you guys come here for anyway? I mean I kinda figured Gibbs would come find me to see how I am doing, which clearly I am doing fine. So why bring the whole team?"

"I want you to train with my team," Gibbs said.

Faith blinked a couple times. She did not see that one coming.

"Wow you don't beat around the bush do you Agent." She said. Before anyone could speak they were interrupted as Shyann and Damien come running over, running around everyone's legs and giggling. Faith smiled at them, glad to see them acting like kids. Almost everyone in Faith's family, including Faith herself, never had a proper childhood. So when Shyann and Damien were born Faith made a promise to herself that she would make sure those two had a proper childhood. She would be damned if anyone tried to stop her.

She glanced up to see Gibbs watching her. She realized she had a goofy expression on her face, thinking quickly she covered herself up. Gibbs was NOT going to see her soft side. Never in a million years. Never. She also saw sadness and longing in his eyes. She knew about his past. About his wife and child that had been killed. She wanted to ease his pain, but without bringing them back to life and well you know bringing him into the world of magic there was no way she could. She watched as they ran off into the yard. She then turned back to them.

"Follow me," she said.

Faith went back into the house and made her way towards the basement door, which was in one of the hallways. Opening the door she was about to walk down the steps when they heard a ding. Faith's eyes got wide.

"Oh man I forgot I had something cooking in the kitchen. You guys go on ahead. Get ready for whatever it is you want to happen." She lightly shoved them through the door and closed it just as a mysterious door appeared next to it. A light shined from the cracks of the door before it opened to reveal a man. When he stepped out from behind the door she punched him in the arm.

"Ow," he said rubbing his arm.

"Angelus," she hissed. "Are you mad?"

"Mad as in insane? Yes. Mad as in angry? No."

She punched him in the arm again.

"Ok that hurts you know."

"Don't you smell that!" she hissed again. She watched as he sniffed a bit.

"What? Oh... My bad."

When she smacked him upside the head he growled and shoved her against the wall. "Just because you're my sister doesn't mean I won't hurt you."

"I'd like to see you try."

Right then the basement door flew open and Gibbs stood there looking rather annoyed.

Faith shoved Angelus away from her.  _'Next time look out for humans before you use the elevator that's not supposed to be there!'_  she said in his mind. "Next time think before turning the oven on. Some people might have stuff already in there," she said through gritted teeth before making her way through the basement door and down the stairs.


	12. Would you, train my team?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faith tries to get Gibbs to admit he wants her to help his team, but things go wrong when someone from her past shows up.

Faith had turned the basement into a sparring area. Well a public sparring area. The other one, which was hidden from humans outside of the family, was covered in blood. But what did you expect from vampires and other creatures. Faith had been upstairs when the team had showed up so she was still in denim pants and a tank top. So she would need to change for whatever they had in mind.

"So what exactly did you have in mind?" she asked, moving around the area. The floor was covered wall to wall with mats. Hanging on the wall where many different size and styles of sparring sticks. Along with several throwing knives and stars. All the more brutal stuff was in the other room, this one just had a few things. As she waited for Gibbs to answer she took off her shirt, revealing the sports bra underneath. She had been planning on training in one of the two rooms anyway so she had work out clothes on underneath her others. She then took off her pants. Sure she had planned on being by herself so her shorts were short shorts, but she didn't care either way. She was realizing that Gibbs wasn't exactly jumping on the explaining train. Grabbing some tape she moved over to him as she wrapped her wrist and knuckles.

"Hello. Is anyone home in there? Come on, you came over to my house. I didn't go to you. So you gotta speak up about what you want." She looked him in the eyes as she tossed the tape to the side. Her face was inches from his.

"Let me guess you came here wanting to ask, or demand...no your wouldn't demand, would you? That I show you what else I am capable of, but in light of recent stories you don't want to sounds like an overbearing, controlling asshole, that wants to use me. You also don't want me to be hurt anymore than I already have been in my life. Am I right?" If it was possible she took a step closer to him. "Think fast." She brought her fist up, aiming for his temple. He blocked it in time and took a few steps back. "I have been fighting since before I can remember. Its second nature to me. At this point you're insulting me by thinking that I can't handle whatever plan you had in you head for me. So ditch the gun, coat, so on and lets dance."

"Dance? I thought they were fighting?" Ziva asked.

"Its a figure of speech. Though some cultures used to think that a man was not a man unless he knew how to both dance with grace and wield a sword," McGee said. Which got him a head slap from Tony.

"Way to be a dork McGeek," Tony said.

Gibbs took off his coat and tossed it to the side. He then handed his gun and badge to Tony.

"This isn't what I exactly had in mind."

"Ya well I wasn't exactly planning on getting pregnant at 13, but life happens."

They circled each other a few times. Gibbs waiting for Faith to move, Faith figuring Gibbs out.

"Try not to go easy on me old man. Alright." She smirked slightly.

She could see he was unsure of her request. Moving quickly she ran in close, then when she was mere inches from him she swung herself around, kicking him in the chest and sending him stumbling back a ways. Sure she had asked him not to go easy on her, but she HAD to go easy on him. If she had used full force she could have killed him with the one kick. He rubbed his chest looking at her. Faith wondered if he would ever fight back. This really would be no fun if it was one sided. Sure she loved kicking guys asses, but not Gibbs and not like this. She saw his gaze shift to the side. What was he up to?

She shut down her mind and focused with her senses. Stuff like this had been drilled into her head as a slayer. Never look with your eyes, but with your senses. You never know when a vampire or other such being could sneak up behind you while you're distracted by another. She kept her eyes on him, making him and the person sneaking behind her think she had no idea what was going on. When the person was close enough Faith swung her body down, like she was going to do a cartwheel and kicked the person behind her. She followed through with a cartwheel and landed in front of Gibbs. She aimed a right hook to his temple, which he blocked, and followed through with a knee to the ribs. She heard him gasp for air. He tried to jab her in the ribs but she jumped back.

She felt something go around her neck and get pulled tight. Growling she headbutted the person, twisted out of their hold and shoved them into the wall. She was surprised to see that it wasn't anybody from the team. It was Riley. Dirty blond hair, blue eyes and all. He was a few inches taller than Faith and had some muscle on him from working with the military. But it wasn't all that that made Faith fear him. He was Kristina's father. The one and only man to ever put fear into Faith. Not to mention due to a freak experiment he also had the powers of most everyone in Faith's and Star's family. Including their powers. He made it his life mission to hurt Faith any way possible.

"Should have known you were the one behind the dirty trick," she growled.

"Faith. How's Kristina?"

"You stay away from her Riley!"

"I'm hurt. She is my daughter too after all, I have every right to see her just as much as you."

Faith could feel the emotions in the room changing as everyone took in the information given to them.

Of all the people Gibbs seemed as pissed as she was. For before him was the man that killed Faith's son, and almost killed Faith and Kris.

"You made a BIG mistake coming here," Faith said.

"Why? You gonna sick your Agents on me?"

She heard guns being raised and she put her hand out, glancing back at them.

"No don't shoot. This is my battle," Faith told them.

Faith knew how to kill Riley. But she never did. Why, she had no idea. She had threatened it over and over again. But when it came down to it she had never been able to kill him. Maybe because so far he was only hurting her. He had yet to lay a hand on Kris or Shyann and she is so glad for that. But she knew that sooner or later it would happen. Maybe now was the time to kill him. This fight would be it. A no holding back, fight until only one is standing alive fight. Though Faith was already dead, so maybe that put her at an advantage? Taking a deep breath she circled him, like she has done with Gibbs. Riley was quick to jump into the fight though. He aimed a jab at her ribs, which she blocked. She got him with a right to his jaw before he followed through with a headbutt to her head. Groaning she moved back. She launched a round house kick to his head which he dodge. She was about to follow through with an elbow to his face when she felt a sharp pain in her side. She screamed out and looked down. There was a sword sticking out of her abdomen with her blood dripping from the tip.

Faith followed through with the elbow to his face and then a headbutt. Once he had let go of the sword she pulled it from out of her back and tossed it to the side. Her head snapped to Gibbs as she heard him trying to come forward. Holding onto her side she reached out with her free hand. As Gibbs tried to come at her he was blocked by an invisible wall. He seemed puzzle, but his eyes also held a look that said he had a feeling she was more than human. Hearing Riley come up behind her Faith spun around and backhanded him, sending him flying into a wall. She took a step but pain shot up her leg and into her wound.

"Typical punk ass move Riley. Even now you can't help but stabbing me can you."

"What can I say. It get me so hot the thought of a nice sharp blade slicing through you like butter." He stood up and whipped the blood from his mouth.

Faith looked towards the throwing knives on her wall.

"Hey Riley. Can you catch?"

With the wave of her hand the knives flew off the wall and into Riley's chest one at a time. He dropped to his knee, but that was it.

Faith wasn't surprised to hear him laughing. Just then all the knives flew out of his chest and fell to the ground.

"Temper temper," he tisked.

Faith was tired of playing games. Luckily her shirt was already off, otherwise she would be pissed that he ruined one. Looking down on her wound again she closed her eyes. Placing her hand over the wound she took small deep breaths. Soon lightning was shooting out of her hand into the wound. Faith gritted her teeth to keep from screaming out. In a few seconds the wound was closed. Taking a big deep breath she looked up at Riley.

"Wow I didn't know you could do that. I thought you're healing power only worked on others?"

"What can I say _honey_." Venom seemed to drip from the word honey. "I've grown. And now playtime is over."

In the palm of her hand she summoned a fire ball. Throwing it at him she wasn't surprised when it did nothing in way of burning him. But it did hurt him some. She kept throwing fireballs at him as she walked closer and closer. Every now and then he would throw one back at her, but she was much faster than he was. When she was close enough she punched him with all her might right in the temple. He spun and hit the wall behind him. She moved closer and went wave after wave of punches to his kidneys and back. He groaned and sent his elbow back, catching her in the jaw. She only took a step back but it was enough that he was able to disappear. But he wasn't gone. She could feel him. She picked up on his presences again when she heard Ziva shout out. She turn around in time to be kicked in the chest. Her back hit the wall as Riley moved in close. Repeatedly hitting her where he had ran the sword through her. Even though she had closed it, it hadn't healed so it still hurt. A few tears fell from her eyes as she blocked herself the best she could.


End file.
